Precious Moments
by RowenaRavenclaw96
Summary: COMPLETED Herein lies the angsty story of Draco and Cho. And occasionally a Harry. They may hate to love, and love to hate, but they can't help loving the one person they hate for making them love.
1. Dreaming

Thanks to my Betas! You are the best!!  
**Chapter One  
Dreaming**  
****************  


A warm, gentle, summer breeze blew in from her large bedroom window, past the windowsill, past the figurines and candles scattered along it, ruffling her midnight black hair. She was asleep on the comfortable warm bed her parents had provided her during her vacation stay at their house. She was away from her troubles.

For the time being, anyway. That's why she always looked forward to her rests, when she could be millions of miles away from the world, and everything that troubled her. She had finished school already, and had a very good, respectable job. Her life was going pretty well, but there was something missing. Her parents often discussed this together, when they thought she couldn't hear them. Her parents were worried about her. They wanted her to find that special someone, and maybe marry someday. They weren't worried because she wasn't pretty enough; she was actually just the opposite, very healthy and beautiful, causing many jealous glances from females and many looks of lust from men; it wasn't her age either, she was still quite young, only 24. It was just that she was turning down every guy that asked her out, and was not showing any interest in any relationship at all. She seemed to have given up on men in general. She certainly felt that way.

The pale moonlight fell upon the room, turning everything silver. The little light showed white candles and white curtains all around her room, matching the rest of the house. The faint scent of jasmine flowers emanated from the room, engulfing her in sweet dreams.

She laid there in her lacy white nightgown, fast asleep and dreaming. Her breathing was soft and even as she dreamed away, oblivious to the ominous footsteps slowly making their way towards the house.

In her dreams, he was visiting her again, always in that pure white robe, smirking lightly, outlines blurred in a mysterious white light surrounding him. Nearly every night he came, blue-grey eyes never leaving her face, silver blonde hair swaying in the non-existent breeze, lips curled into his usual smirk. And he would always just float there, gazing at her, glowing almost, but never speaking, always silent, as if he had nothing else in the world to care about but her.

But then she'd wake, sweating slightly, glancing around, half-hoping he was there.

But he was never there.

She'd lay back down on the bed, angry with herself for not letting him go; but there would always be a huge part of her that would be deeply hurt and saddened that he wasn't beside her. She tried to forget him, but her efforts were futile, the more she wanted to move on, the more intense the memories became. Her mental subconscious just simply refused to let go. And she felt guilty, because she knew, as much as she hated this, that she would always cling on to the dear memory of him, the only thing she had left of him.

Living in his precious memory.

Tonight was no different.

As she snoozed on into the night, with he watching her in her dreams, the front door swung open noiselessly. She continued to dream as hooded men entered the living room. A rumble of voices could be heard, and someone laughing a nasty laugh.

Cho stirred, but being the deep sleeper she was, she then turned on her other side, and slept on.

Meanwhile, the hooded men soundlessly approached the nearest room, where her parents were immersed in deep sleep, not knowing their fate.

They entered her parents' room.

Seconds of eerie silence pass.

A scream, sounds of struggle, then, a blinding green light flashed, and the feeling of death whooshed throughout the house.

Someone was sobbing and pleading hysterically. Screams of horror echoed throughout the quiet sleepy neighborhood, waking many.

She could feel herself waking. Another scream struck her like lightening, and far to late, Cho Chang awoke suddenly to her mother's cries.

  
***********************************************************  
  
**A/N: Yay! First chapter of my fab. Cho/Draco fic! It might've been a little boring, but I swear, the second chapter will be much better! It will be posted as soon as my betas finish beta-ing it, and after I, myself, edit it and type it up… and plus, school started, so that's another downer for me.  
Please review! Put in your suggestions! And your reviews will make me want to hurry and post the 2nd chapter faster, so… REVIEW!!  
  
P.S. Draco comes in the next chapter, so, *squeal*!!**


	2. Murder

Thanks to my Betas and the people who have reviewed.  
  
I forgot to put in the disclaimer last time. (oops) so here:  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They all belong to the talented J.K. Rowling, and I seriously doubt she'll give Draco to me, as much as I might plead.  
****************************************************  
**Chapter Two  
Murder**

Cho sat up straight with a jolt. She glanced around, through narrowed eyes, confused.

_Who screamed?_

Cho's brow furrowed as she rubbed her head. She narrowed her eyes on her closed door as her world came spinning into focus. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she got out of bed.

"Mum?" She muttered, still drowsy. Did she imagine the scream?

The scream came again, filled with pain and anguish, though this time she could hear voices, and someone sobbing, pleading... It was a desperate plea Cho was all too familiar with.

Panic now filled her. A cold wave of fear washed over her, leaving her heart hammering inside her chest.

His floating image quickly left her brain as she came crashing back to reality. Cho lunged to the door and wrenched it open, foolishly leaving her wand on the bedside table.

She sprang down the hall barefoot, coldness gripping her, though it was a very warm summer night.

Wild possibilities wracked her brain. _Voldemort_, it insisted. She and her parents _were_ part of the Order, after all. She knew Voldemort was trying to kill off the Order one by one, as they were too meddlesome in his affairs. They may be better prepared than last time, but when Voldemort wants you killed, there was little way you can stop him.

Cho ran towards the noise. It was coming from the living room. Just outside the entryway, Cho stopped, breathing hard. Fear was pressing against her, making it difficult to breathe. Crouched low in the shadows, she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to look.

But she had to. Her parents were in danger.

She drawled a long, deep breath to calm herself, and slowly, she opened her eyes. A horrible image greeted her eyes. It took her every bit of her will to stop from screaming.

Her mother, in a blood red nightgown, was magically pinned to the wall. Her pale face had a horror-struck look upon it and was gently dripping blood. Cho froze. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe... She had never seen something as heart-stopping and terrifying as this. Her mother had tears in her eyes, helplessly struggling against her hold, face filled with anger and loss. She was opening and closing her mouth, veins popping in her neck. Someone had put a Silencing Charm on her, it became apparent, because try as she might, no sound escaped her lips. She was staring at a certain point on the floor some feet in front of her. Cho followed her gaze, still useless with shock. What she saw made her stomach contract.

Her father, bloodstained and limp, was lying on the floor amidst a pool of crimson, clearly dead.

No less than _ten_ Death Eaters were scattered around him, some with knives, some brandishing wands, and others with other means of torture.

Cho felt sick. A lump had risen in her throat, making it difficult for her to swallow. They could have just killed him with a curse, Cho knew, but they wanted her father to suffer. They had tortured him to death. Silent tears made their way, unknown, down Cho's icy cheeks.

Cho had heard stories about this. Death Eaters parading around at night, killing and torturing Muggles; it never occurred to her that this would be happening to her family. She was stupid to assume that they would never die... like this, at least.

She tore her eyes away from her father. She couldn't look at him anymore. She focused on her mother instead, still unable to physically do anything. Her mother had tears of rage and hurt everywhere, helplessness etched deep in her soft lines of age. Her whole body was now shaking, and her fists curled into tight balls.

A single drop of blood fell from her face to her nightgown, which, Cho noticed with growing horror, that was not originally red, as she previously assumed, but red with shining blood, on her originally _white_ nightgown.

A Death Eater now approached Cho's mother. He waved his wand and took the Silencing Charm off of her, as a terrible shriek of fury flooded out of her mouth.

"'Want to hear her scream," grunted the Death Eater nastily.

A burning hate filled Cho, as she realized that she was doing _nothing_ to help her parents. What the hell was she doing just _gaping_ at them like that? She could've maybe helped them!

But fear and shock still grounded her, and she was still unable to move. The Death Eater rose a knife. something clicked in Cho's mind, and she could finally move. But before she could even straighten up properly, the Death Eater had lashed out with his sharpened knife. 

Cho swung her head away, eyes squeezed shut tight, not wanting to witness her own mother being slain.

But she was too late.

The image of her mother will haunt her for the rest of her life.

The Death Eaters threw her mother's now lifeless body by her father's corpse carelessly.

A hatred that she never knew before now burst inside her. She flung herself into the living room, not exactly sure what she was going to do.

But as she caught sight of her parents, despair drowned the hate, and tears came flooding down her cheeks, weakening her.

Her knees gave. With sobs that racked her body, she crawled slowly towards her parents, dismissing the fact that the ten Death Eaters stiffened at her arrival, and that she was, too, probably to die soon.

A Death Eater sent a curse flying at her crawling figure, and it hit her side. With a yell, she fell in a crumpled heap with a faint gasp, pain overtaking her. But she tremblingly rose again, continuously crawling forward, her goal fresh in her mind, ignoring the curses whizzing past dangerously.

With her destination all but forgotten, she dodged another curse, to finally reaching her parents at last.

She secured the remaining distance by taking them both in an embrace. Ignoring the pool of blood that was gathering and becoming larger all the time, she cried into their lifeless forms, everything else forgotten.

"Ah. Who's this?" A cruel voice reached Cho's ears, who've only just realized that the flying curses had stopped.

After a moment, "Get up."

Cho raised her head slowing, hiccupping slightly. She knew she must have looked pathetic, so helpless and vulnerable. Nevertheless, she narrowed her eyes and glared at the Death Eater with a renewed hatred. "You killed them," she managed to rasp out. Her voice had long gone, along with her will to live.

She didn't care anymore. _Let them kill her._ Any effort to escape would be unsuccessful. She wasn't stupid. She could count. She was outnumbered ten armed Death Eaters to one injured, wandless girl. They could kill her instantly.

But as she glanced around, she noticed one particular Death Eater who was standing stiffly apart from the others. He had his wand pointed to the ground, instead of on her, like the others. There was something familiar about his figure that Cho couldn't quite place, but she couldn't dwell upon that, because just then, a Death Eater grabbed the front of her gown and pinned her to the wall with his arm like she was a rag doll.

There, all she could do was choke, hiccup, and sob continuously pathetically.

"Crying over your dead parents?" The Death Eater said nastily.

Cho glared at him and choked out, "Go to hell, you bastard."

The Death Eater raised his other arm and swung it heavily across her face. Cho yelped at the impact, face growing hot and a trickle of blood flowed from her lip. Her head was spinning very fast.

The Death Eater swore and then slammed her against the wall, his hand still pinning her. Cho knew she was going to lose consciousness very soon, her head was already throbing and starting to cloud over. The Death Eater put his face very near Cho's and hissed, "Better finish her off fast, it's getting light." He nodded at the window.

As he raised his wand, the Death Eater that Cho noticed was lingering before suddenly lunged out and grabbed him.

"NO! Leave her! There will be wizards swarming in this place soon!"

The Death Eater that had Cho pinned dropped her in surprise.

In a fraction of a second, many things happened. Just as Cho was snapping to attention at the familiarity of the Death Eater's voice, her eyes fell upon the window. She felt her body rebel. A shimmering green skull was hovering in the coming dawn. _The Dark Mark._

The skull, the growing pain, her parents, the stench of death... it was all too much.

The World was spinning too fast. Her knees gave. Without any means of support, she crumpled. As she fell, her conscious gave also, and she fell into a world of black, the image of her dead parents foreverly imprinted inside her eyelids. And as she slid, she left a streak of blood along the wall. It was the blood of her parents, mingled with her own.

The early rays of dawn fell upon the room, lightening it, painting a very gruesome picture.

Revealed were the blood stained curtains and walls, the bloody corpses, and Cho's, once white, nightgown now a horrible red.

  
**************************************************************  
  
**A/N: My second chappy is done! Whoohoo! (Actually, it was done a long time ago, but having people Beta it, and typing it up...ay.) I think it was much better than the first one, don't you think?  
Please review! I'm kind of stuck here... I have _some_ ideas, but they're not so great, so gimme suggestions! The many reviews will clear my head, trust me. So if you want the next chapter, then review!!!**


	3. Over and Again

  
*********************  
To my reviewers:  
  
glamrockstar-Thanks for reviewing! I hope this chapter is just as good!  
  
mikochan-I _do_ try to put a lot in my writing, thanks! ^_^  
  
Miaka-Cho _did_ wake up, remember? She just hesitated a lot, and missed the killing of her father.  
  
Kiara of LL-Hey, you've been bugging me for a long time to get this story up, so here it is! Hope it meets your expectations!  
  
Galaxy-Gal-Never read a Cho/Draco fic? Wow! Hope I help you convert into a D/C supporter! In the meantime, read _All About Our Love_, by Eddie Munster! It'll help you convert.  
  
george bush-Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Crystal Megan-I really appreciate your long reviews. I love hearing what a reader thinks. In your review, you questioned cho still living with her parents at age 24. Well, in chapter one, I mentioned she was _vacationing_ at her parents', not living there. ^_^ Also, she _did_ wake up when her mother screamed. The Death Eaters just killed her dad quickly, is all. Sorry if that's a little confusing.  
  
fairy-lights1-THANK YOU!! Favorites List? Wow, I'm flattered!  
  
Three People Trying To Write-Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Paige-Hope you like this chapter.  
  
samskiz-I'll make you like Draco _someday_...  
  
Thalia-Thank you for reviewing! Chapter three, then...  
  
animal_gal-Chapter three is finally here. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
LiL-Miz-Chief-Thanks for reading my story!  
  
jade-I've continued! Like this chapter?  
  
************************************************  
Chapter Three is here! As I'm writing this, it's September 22nd, Tom Felton's 16th birthday. Happy birthday, Tom! I wanted my story be up today, and here it is. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  


**Chapter Three  
Over and Again**

_He was visiting her again. In his usual white robes and his light smirk. His silver-blond hair was sweeping across his forehead gracefully. Like always, he just floats there, gazing at her with mild interest._

But then, without any warning, everything changed. His white robe was suddenly splattered red with fresh, shining blood. He appeared not to have noticed, though, as he kept smiling in the same way, not at all affected by the change. She wanted to scream, but found that she couldn't. She watched in horror as the bloody man moved toward her with an outstretched arm. He gently touched her cheek, leaving a red fingerprint behind.

"You betrayed me," She whispered, eyes glistening with tears.

"I did," He replied in the same soft whisper, his voice filled with regret, blue eyes blazing. "But I loved you," His words faded into nothingness as he turned and started to drift away from her.

She tried to follow him, but hands held her back. "No," She muttered, trying to break free from their grasp. "Wait, come back,"

The pair of hands holding her back gripped her harder. Cho turned to see who it was, annoyed. The hands belonged to none other than Harry Potter. His vivid green eyes were bored into hers, revealing sadness, jealousy, but concern at the same time. 

"Harry!" Cho whispered. "Let me go, I-I want to---" She glanced back towards the direction in which her blond intruder had gone, and she could still see a faint, distant outline of him, almost completely engulfed in the whiteness. Cho struggled against Harry's hold, but his grip just hardened, and he wouldn't let go.

"Harry! Let me go! Harry!--Harry--!"

Hands shook her awake. Cho's eyes snapped open, expecting to see Harry. Instead of the expected vivid green, she found herself locking eyes with a cold blue-grey. She gasped aloud when she realized whom they belonged to.

It was the man who haunted her dreams! He had the same silver-blond hair, curled lip, facial features, and the same all-but-forgotten eyes, which seemed to hold such vigor and contempt. They were like ice, glittering coldly.

This was the same person who broke her heart all those years ago. He was the same person who brought her more pain than she thought a living being could ever experience. The person she hated so much, yet could not bring herself to forget. Despite every bit of torture he had brought upon her, she couldn't let go. And she hated herself for that. 

And now, Draco Malfoy, the one person whom she thought in all her life would never again see, was right before her. Memories came so vividly in her mind that it seemed like it was only yesterday she had talked, cried and laughed with him. Draco Malfoy, former Slytherin, rich, arrogant, sly, hurtful… He had the gift of turning words into knives that pierced their way into people's hearts and lives, leaving them sad, angered, ashamed and humiliated. His spiteful manner claimed his place as a cruel, heartless bastard at Hogwarts. His good looks were contaminated with his fixed sneer, but that didn't matter with most girls. With a little charm and his manipulative skills, he captured girls' hearts like a moth to a flame; he had them lined up, waiting. Draco Malfoy had everything. No wonder he became the arrogant narcissist he was. 

Cho stared at him, trying to catch her breath. He looked same as she remembered, just older. His looks were even more striking than before, and Cho felt uncomfortable under his gaze as an unexplainable feeling churned inside her.

Draco broke the silence. "Sorry to disappoint you like this, I'm clearly not the person you were hoping to see," he said in an unctuous tone.

"What--?"

"Potter. You wanted Potter?" He dropped his unctuous tone to adopt a bitter one.

Cho was confused. "When did I say--?"

Draco cut her off. "You were muttering Potter's name in your sleep," he said flatly. "You're dreaming of him at night. Doesn't that tell you something?" Draco cast her one disgusted look and then proceeded to the window beside the bed, where light was pouring in from the large glass panes.

Cho felt ashamed at his words. The truth was, she dreamed of him nightly, not Harry. But she couldn't correct him, so she just let him carry on with that untrue fact.

Cho relaxed a little without his stare, and made to sit up in bed. As she did, sharp pain shot through her body, and she let out a small gasp. Draco turned sharply at her small outcry. He watched her by the window as she tentatively got up, body aching horribly.

"I brought you here to Malfoy Manor so you can heal. After that, you may leave."

Cho snapped out of the stupor that had settled on her upon seeing Draco. Suddenly, she remembered. All at once, reality came crashing back, and her heart immediately sank. Images filled her mind. Blood everywhere, the Dark Mark, the many Death Eaters, her parents' bodies, devoid of life--

Again, she couldn't breathe, and she found that there were tears on her eyes. The memories came crashing back too fast, leaving her mind and body numb.

"What," she gasped, unable to talk properly. "What am I--doing here?"

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Surely you remember the-ah,-events of the previous night?" He said slowly, "I couldn't just leave you there in that house of blood, now can I?"

Cho flinched at his insensitive remark, but then his words registered in her mind, and she realized what he had just revealed.

"You--," she gasped, her heart thudding painfully in her chest. "Leave me--? You--YOU were one of the Death Eaters!" She scooted backwards on the bed, horrified. Draco had an odd expression on his face and moved toward her. He made to touch her, but she jumped out of his grasp and quickly got off the bed, backing away from him. "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" Screaming this was extremely hard for her; she didn't want to face the fact that her parents were gone now, leaving her very much alone in this world. Tears were welling up in her eyes. The person who helped murder her parents was standing right in front of her. A boiling hate erupted inside her. She couldn't believe he would do something like this, given--their past. She knew Draco Malfoy was capable of much worse than just murder, of course, but she thought that he had more of a heart than that. She thought that he would just leave her alone for the rest of her life. Apparently, she was wrong. Apparently, Draco Malfoy does not have a heart. She was a fool to ever believe that he had one. He proved that years ago, and he's proving that now. He insists on driving knives into her already fragile heart over and again.

"You tortured them to death," Cho chocked back tears. "You tortured them and I watched you." She grew angrier with each word. "I WATCHED YOU DO IT!"

"I didn't--," he started in a low voice.

"IT DOESN'T MAT--DO YOU THINK IT MATTERS WHETHER YOU FIRSTHANDEDLY KILLED THEM OR NOT? YOU STOOD THERE, DIDN'T YOU? YOU WERE A PART OF IT, WEREN'T YOU? YOU HAD A HAND IN THEIR DEATHS! You--," Cho was too overwrought with anger to continue. She hated him so much. How could he be so evil? 

Draco just stood there wordlessly, watching her.

Cho took a deep breath to calm herself, but the sound of her mother's ripping flesh was not easy to forget. She winced and turned her head at the memory. "You bastard," she continued. "Why didn't you just leave me there?"

Draco was not one to take insults silently. "What, and leave you unconscious and injured with your dead parents? God knows what you'd do when you come to and see your rotting parents all over again," he retorted.

"What's one more life to you? You and I both know what you do every night! You go around slaughtering and torturing innocent people just for the fun of it!" Cho spat, "We both know what you and your mates do to women, and--and--_children_." Her voice was full of loathing and disgust. "You're sick." 

Draco was clearly angry at her words, but tried to mask it. When he spoke, his voice was dangerous and frighteningly calm, though his face gave away his attempt of nonchalant. "Consider it as a--_favor_--returned to you," he sneered. "I daresay you provided me with many favors during our school year? Your information was most useful to me. To us." 

Cho looked at him with revulsion. How dare he bring that up? How could he stand there and remind them what he had done? He had betrayed her, and now he was boasting about it? "You bastard," Cho said again, her voice breaking, remembering her heart breaking when she found out the person she loved most turned out to be using her. "All that time, I thought I could trust you, despite everyone's warnings. But you just ended up selling me out, selling everyone out. How can you live with yourself? You showed your true colors in the end, though. You're nothing but a lying, manipulative coward, Malfoy."

"You fool," Draco's face was contorted with anger. "Don't assume you know the whole story. Besides, if so many people warned you against me, then why did you still come to me, Chang?"

"I don't know the whole story?" Cho retorted, ignoring his last question. "What's the whole story then, huh?" When Draco didn't respond, Cho continued, "What's there to tell?" Cho gave a short derisive laugh, growing hysterical. "I trusted you, and you betrayed me. End of story!" She said in a mock cheerful voice. "God! How could I have been so stupid?" Her voice turned into a shrill, angry one. "To believe that you, of all people could actually convert sides and decide to change your ways. How the hell did you pull that one off? I guess you're just a good liar. But that's nothing to boast about, is it? How could I have trusted you with information on my side? God! How could I have been so stupid?" 

Draco stayed uncharacteristically quiet. They both didn't say anything for a while. The silence was only broken by Cho's attempts to stifle her tears and anger. After a moment, "Let me go."

"What?" Draco demanded in a menacing voice.

Cho lifted her head to glare at him. "Let me go," she said louder. "Let me go ho--Just let me out of here. I don't want to be here."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "How will you get anywhere if I 'let you go'?"

"Why do you even care--?" Cho paused, taking a deep breath. If she wanted to get out of there, she should learn to not let her anger get the best of her. "I'll apparate," She said dully.

Draco snorted. "If you're lucky, you'll splinch yourself. You're so distressed and tired I doubt you'll make it past the front gates, let alone apparate. I didn't think you were that much of a fool," He said sourly.

Draco's words annoyed her greatly. "I'll--I'll find a way! I'll--," Draco waved his hand to stop her. 

"No."

"Why are you keeping me here?" Cho yelled, losing her temper. "Why do you care if I--if I get well or not, if I splinch myself or not? Why--?" Draco's fingers lightly grazed her cheek, stopping her tirade. She looked up uncertainly, confused, unsure of what this gesture meant. She didn't remember standing so close to him before.

"Ah, Cho," Draco said with a soft smirk, amused at her anger, "Why won't you believe me when I tell you I only care for your well-being?"

Cho jerked away from his touch, suddenly angry again. "If you cared, you wouldn't have killed my parents." Draco's smirk vanished. "Whatever twisted plan you have for keeping me here, I don't want to be part of it. Let me go," Cho repeated.

Draco's jaw clenched and he walked to the door. "I will not continue this conversation with you." He opened the door. "I will be back shortly with a mediwitch to look after your wounds. Rest peacefully," He said coldly. And with that, he vanished, locking the door behind him.

*************************************************************  
She heard footsteps approach the door. Cho sat up quickly and wiped the tears away from her face. She didn't want him to know she had been crying all alone in her room. "Ready to release me yet, you cold-blooded murderer?" Cho asked in a childish voice. She felt as though she were back at Hogwarts. The door swung open. She turned her head to glare at the doorway. But it wasn't Draco she saw. It was someone-something-not even human. 

"I is bringing your breakfast, miss!" squeaked the house-elf, trembling. Cho's brow furrowed as she looked at the creature. It was like the ones she had glimpsed in her 7th year, wearing an ugly rag and the same pathetically doleful expression. Personally, she thought these creatures were quite sad, doing all the dirty work for humans and actually enjoying it. 

"Oh." The house-elf tentatively approached her bed, carrying a silver platter. Cho didn't even bother to see what food she was being brought, because just then a plan formed in her head. "Listen," she said hurriedly to the house-elf. "Would you happen to have some floo powder? I need some." The elf looked at her for a minute, his eyes giving a nervous, hesitant look.

"I is instructed to only bring food up to miss," it squeaked at last. Cho's brain worked fast. These were trustful and gullible creatures after all. They should be easy to lie to. "Well, I'm sure your master wouldn't mind." When the elf still continued to gaze hesitantly at her, she said, "I'm sure Draco Malfoy would not mind," she said lamely. She inwardly grimaced. She was a very bad liar. If she had a better plan, she would use it, but right now, all she had was this childish plot. Perhaps it was upon hearing his master's name that reassured him, but whatever the reason, the elf's expression cleared.

"Master Malfoy?" He paused, then smiled. "I is bringing miss some! Wait here, miss!" It ran out the door. Cho paced around the room nervously. What if Draco came back? He said he would, after all, with a mediwitch. She wished the elf would hurry up. She didn't exactly know why Draco was keeping her here, but she sure as hell knew it was out of the kindness of his cold heart. She took this time to look around the room. It was slightly dusty, and had the air of not being used very much. There was a large window by her bed. She proceeded to it, wanting to see outside the depressing room. 

It was a stormy day out. Cho could see the grey clouds looming ominously in the low sky, threatening to shower. It was how she felt inside. Cold. Stormy. Depressed. She didn't want to bring back her wild emotions and her endless tears, so she forced herself to think of another subject matter and focused on the dark sky. Malfoy Manor. She was at Malfoy Manor. She had been here before, but, she gave a derisive laugh, it had been on a much happier occasion. She remembered how Draco had led her lovingly around the Manor, giving her a private tour. His strong arms had been wrapped around her tightly. They had been so in love back then. Well, at least _she_ was. Forcing herself, again, to think elsewhere, her eyes lingered on the dark clouds. Draco's eyes were of that color when he was angered. Cho mentally slapped herself. Why did she keep bringing him up? I hate him, She reminded herself.

The door opened, scattering her thoughts. Her heart jumped, and she spun around to face the intruder. Cho was relieved to see it was only the house-elf, returning with the floo powder. It held out a small, black pouch. "Here miss. I is having your powder."

Cho took it. "Thanks." She quickly walked to the door and wrenched it open. Casting on last look at the room, she departed at high speed. 

"Wait! Where is miss going?" The house-elf squeaked, but it was too late. Cho felt guilty for tricking the elf. She knew it was probably going to be severely punished for letting her escape. But why shouldn't she leave? She wasn't a prisoner. She didn't exactly know why she was in there. _The thing with house-elves_, Cho thought as she quickly made her way down the opulent hall, _is that they're too trusting_. Now, all she needed to do was find a fireplace, and she was gone. There hadn't been one in the room she was in, obviously, and she didn't know the Manor well enough to locate one immediately. The Manor was overwhelmed with doors and entryways and even more hallways branching off of the one she was currently in. Hopefully, one of those rooms would hold what she so desired.

Deciding to just try them one by one, she approached the nearest door. Timidly opening the double doors, she felt a rush of cool air greeting her. It was a magnificent ballroom, dimly lit by candles. It was truly a wonderful sight, and Cho suppressed the urge to run in and waltz around the room. There was no fire, so Cho grudgingly closed it again and proceeded to the next. This room, like the last, was unsuccessful. It was nothing but an empty broom cupboard. And so this went on. Cho found room after useless room, getting angrier and angrier that a huge mansion like this one could hold so many useless and empty rooms, none which held a single fireplace. Locked rooms, empty rooms, rooms so sinister Cho didn't dare enter… Cho soon found herself in front of a narrow staircase going down. She didn't know how far she had traveled now, getting lost amidst the maze of halls. Half-heartedly, she took the stairs. 

She was now standing at the end of a very dingy hall that did not match the magnificence of the rest of the manor. A door abruptly opened five doors down where Cho was standing. Before she even had a chance to duck out of sight, a house-elf came scurrying out, supporting a large platter above its head. Thankfully, the elf ran the opposite direction and didn't notice her. Cho waited until the elf disappeared from sight before slowly walking towards the door the elf emerged from. It was still slightly open. Peering in, she gasped in delight. Around ten house-elves were scuttling in all directions, busy with their work. A warm and sweet aroma reached Cho's nose and a hot wave of air escaped into the dingy hall. In the middle of all this was a roaring fire, crackling merrily in its fireplace. This must be the kitchens! Cho realized in happiness and cautiously took a few steps in. The elves took no notice of her, and still continued to tend to their smoking pots and scrumptious dinners. At this, Cho hastened her steps toward the flames.

"What is you doing here?" said a harsh voice. The other house-elves curiously stopped to look, too. Cho turned around to face the elf who had spoken. 

"I-I need to use your fire," she said lamely, extremely uncomfortable under their quailing stares. 

"You oughtn't sneak around like this, you oughtn't," came the harsh squeak again.

"Please, I need--,"

"We should alert Master Malfoy, we should," cut in the elf unsympathetically. These elves were clearly not as nice and devoting as the rest of their kind. "Come with us, miss," another said coldly. They closed in around her and started to push her toward the open doorway with their bony fingers.

"No, I--," Cho struggled for release against their strong hold. She was starting to get annoyed and frustrated again. After all this time, she finally found a fire, and she wasn't going to let a couple of house-elves stop her. With a heavy jerk, she managed to wrench one arm away from their grip. The floo powder that was clutched in her hand flew out and sailed into the dancing flames. At once, the fire gave a deafening roar and turned a sparkling emerald green. This was her only chance now. With newfound strength, Cho shook off the beasts clinging on to her and leaped into the inferno. She coughed and sputtered as the hot ashes flew into her mouth. The fire was roaring too loudly as she stated her destination. She didn't even know whether she said it properly or not, she couldn't hear anything over the raging flames. 

But it was too late to dwell on that. With an almighty lurch and a rush of green, Cho sped through the fireplace and out of sight.

*********************************************************  
**Whew! I'm finally done with this exhaustingly hard-to-write chapter! Thank you, Betas! Please review!! I hope chapter four will be easier to finish.**


	4. Cruel

mikochan-I know, isn't Draco _great_? The way I portrayed him is exactly what I think the real Draco would be like if everything in my story happened, don't you think? Thank you for your kind words!  
  
Fiona-Don't worry, Cho's too mad at Draco to just fall into his arms. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Baby Ree-There's a lot of angst in this chapter, also. Happy? ^_^  
  
Shannon-I would _never_ make Cho an airhead...on purpose anyway...don't worry. Tell me I do accidently, though... :)  
  
LiL-Miz-Chief-Oh, Draco and Cho will show affection in time. Not for awhile, though. Bear with me?  
  
samskiz-If I can't convert you to liking Draco, don't you at least support Draco/Cho?  
  
Miaka-Yes, don't you just love that paragraph? Malfoy's so awesome, don't you think?  
  
fairy-lights1-Where's Cho going? Well, read, and you shall know.  
  
aZnGurLY02-Thank you! Like this chapter?  
  
shinrielwilkenshire-There. It's finally up. Something to satisfy your boredom. :) Romance won't happen for a while, sorry. But it will, so bear with me.  
  
Kiara of LL-I've posted, see? You like?  
  
seraphiclioness-thanks...

zou-chang-thanks for reading.

BlackDragon7037-You'll have to be patient and find out just exactly what happened at Hogwarts. I think this chapter will better explain…  
  
  
All who have read-Thank you for reading this. Please review so I know that people actually are reading and enjoying my fic. Readreadread!  
  
*****************************************************

Chapter Four  
Cruel

The green consumed her as she spun around and around, lost in the maze of openings and tunnels, branching off all around her. The thrusting force was too strong for her already frail body as she sped along at an amazing speed. Too much. There had been too much powder in the magical inferno. She closed her eyes and prayed as the sound of rushing speed filled her ears almost unbearably. She hadn't been clear when she stated her destination, and she hoped it was good enough. She didn't have the will or strength to do much more.

Suddenly, a flash of white light appeared in front of her, and she held out her hands to shield her eyes. It was growing larger and larger as it came toward her. Without warning, the tunnel spewed her out, dismissing her of its ongoing shove. She was not prepared, and even if she was, the force was too strong. She didn't even feel herself land when she heard a loud 'thunk' and the black overtook her yet again.

*

Swirling all around her was green again. She was confused for a moment. _Where am I? She had her eyes open for a fraction of an inch, and everything was spinning around. She came to realize a dull, throbbing pain in her skull and she closed and opened her eyes forcibly, trying to get a clearer focus of her surroundings. Slowly, the world grew brighter and more clear. She could feel someone's hot breath on her cheek._

"Cho!" A familiar voice called out in relief. The green that she had seen were a pair of concerned eyes. She urged her eyes to give more.

"Harry…" She felt a sense of peace wash over her as she recognized her best friend. She felt as if everything would somehow now come to pass and be all right now.

She had encountered so much in so little time, that she wasn't even sure this was all a very bad dream. Her parents tortured to death, seeing Draco again, being held against her will at Malfoy Manor… But now, she can finally start to heal again, as she was amongst dear friends again. Harry helped her sit up on the scarlet bed she had been placed upon, and stared at her avidly.

"Are you all right?" He finally asked. Cho looked at him with weary eyes and was about to say, "yes" automatically, when she remembered that this was Harry, the one person she can confide her innermost feelings in.

"How can I be?" Cho said instead. Harry lowered his head as if it was at fault.

"I was so shocked to see you shooting out of my fireplace—,"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to just barge in like that…"

"No, no, don't apologize, Cho," He said hurriedly, and gripped his hand on her arm tightly. "You are always welcome here, anytime. Especially after what…what…happened…" He trailed off awkwardly. It was Cho's turn to stare at Harry's apologetic face. _He knows what happened?_

"You mean…about…my par—,"

"Don't." Harry cut her off. "I—I already know." They sat in silence for a while. Cho almost couldn't stand the sympathetic air that surrounded them. She felt ashamed, inexplicably, of Harry's pity. "You—You're a mess…" Harry said softly, his voice filled with sorrow. Cho looked down. It was true. She was still wearing the same bloodstained nightgown. The blood that had soaked and splattered all over her body had dried and crusted, leaving gruesome brown-red marks. She felt her hair. It was disgusting to touch, matted with congealed blood. Heat crept onto Cho's cheeks, she felt embarrassed to be looked at, at such a state. She avoided Harry's eyes, feeling resentful toward everything at the moment.

"I'll leave you to take a bath," Harry said gently, his voice still awkward. "The bath quarters are—well, you know where they are." Cho looked at the door just across the room. She had been at Harry's place so many times she could as easily maneuver around blindfolded. "I believe you'll find some spare robes there, too." Cho could still feel Harry's intent gaze, but she kept her head down, trying to will herself to ask what she wanted to ask.

As he made to get up, Cho finally turned her head to look at Harry. "My parents…" She blurted out. Harry's worried frown became more pronounced as he settled himself down onto the bed again. "What—I mean is, did-did you…?"

"We—," he hesitated. "We took care of it." Cho's face remained unemotional, but inside, she felt uncomfortable at his words. She felt as though she should have done something to help. "Cho…" Perhaps Harry sensed her discomfort. He touched her hand. "Don't worry about it."

"I want to know. Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Everything. What happened? How did you find out? When did you 'take care of it'? Did you catch the scum who—who did it?"

"Maybe you need to rest before—"

"No. Stop that, Harry. I'm fine—physically." Harry had always been overly protected of her. At Hogwarts and after, if anyone caused Cho any discomfort in any way, they had him to answer to. She felt lucky to have someone like that in her life, always trying to protect her from harm, but sometimes, like this time, it was frustrating.

They had a history together. The death of Sirius Black had hit him hard, and he withdrew himself from everything. For a long while, he was maddening to try to talk to, but Cho got through to him in the end, and they consoled each other, both having lost a loved one. They had found solace in each other, but then Draco Malfoy came along. He was different from anyone Cho had ever met, and as she started having feelings for Draco, Harry was shunted to the side, demoted to a brother-like figure instead of something more. Harry tried to dissuade Cho from having anything to do with a Malfoy, but to no avail. The enmity between the two old rivals grew increasingly more pronounced, if at all possible, and Cho had to be on the alert at all times, making sure neither caused the other any serious injuries. There was a time when Harry and Draco had worked together for the Order, but Cho found out later that he had sold them all out.

Harry looked reprovingly at her for a moment. "Fine," he said softly. "Well, we are constantly on alert for any Death Eater activity, and when we were notified of the Dark Mark hovering above a home, we went immediately. Your sudden appearance was such a shock. I thought that you were fine. I thought that you were safe at home. I didn't know you were staying at your parents' this week…" He furrowed his brow, looking guilty, almost.

"It's not your fault," Cho said automatically, like many times before. The familiar uncomfortable silence followed, then, "And their bodies?" Cho said in a quiet but hard voice. Harry stared at her for a while.

"The funeral will be held this coming Saturday. It's all been taken care of." Cho nodded, wishing she could express her gratitude in a better way. "It'll be held in St. Ottery Catchpole Cemetery," he continued softly. "At 2:00pm."

"Thank you."

Harry didn't move. "The house…" He whispered.

"Sell it," Cho said dully.

Harry looked at her with pleading eyes. "Rethink this, please, Cho. You might regret it a year later." Of course Cho wanted the house. It was perfection, filled with happy childhood memories. The collected furniture acquired over the years matched the house perfectly, and the backyard blossomed with colorful flowers and tall trees. It was truly a wonderful home to live in, much better than Cho's own flat. But she knew every time she'd walk into the living room, she would be reminded of the horrible occurrences that took place. She knew that no matter how hard she scrubbed, the walls will never be clean enough, that no perfume or air freshener could drown out the stench of death. She didn't need that. She didn't want that.

"Please, Harry…a—a favor? If you will? Just—just sell it."

Harry nodded, and didn't argue anymore. "I'll leave you, to…" He trailed off and walked to the door.

"Harry," Cho called out before he left. He turned and his green eyes met hers. "Someday. Someday, I will find a way to repay you. For—for _everything you've done for me."_

A ghost of a smile played upon his thin lips, and a flicker sparkled in his emerald eyes. "We're close friends. There are no debts between us." With that, he left, closing the door carefully behind him.

* * *

Never ceasing raindrops hit the earth, drowning the grass. The world around her gave off a surreal look about it, as it always did when pouring. Everything was wet and so much stronger in color and scent. The overpowering odor of green grass sprang up to her nose as she made her way toward the gathering. The wind felt truly wonderful against her face, and she closed her eyes momentarily to enjoy the cool sensation. She loved rain. She always felt relaxed and at peace hearing the raindrops falling, and feeling the water trickling down her skin. But today, she couldn't enjoy the rain as she usually did. All around her, people in black murmured mournfully over the roaring downpour. Two highly polished black coffins lay before them, each with multitudes of drowned flowers placed upon their glossy covers by various grievers. People huddled under black umbrellas, shivering in the cold. She, herself, stood stony-faced under an umbrella with a dear friend. After everyone said their farewells, Cho approached the black boxes in which her parents lay, Harry hurrying after her, keeping her well protected from the rain with the umbrella.

"I can't say much," Cho whispered, her fingertips gently grazing the polished wood. She was determined to keep her emotions at bay; she didn't want to start crying again. "Thank you…and…I love you…" Her words were lost in the howling wind and rain. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, forbidding tears to cascade. She turned her head abruptly and nodded to the priest. Shakily, she let Harry lead her away from the coffins, blending with the mass of black. Her head was ringing with a sort of numbness, and she couldn't take in a word the priest was reciting.

"They can't—" Cho's voice broke as eight men took hold of the two coffins and started lowering them into the ground. She turned her head away, unable to control the emotions that were exploding inside. "They can't just—just bury them! They—can't just lock someone in a box and put them in the ground and—-and out of sight—that's cruel! It's cruel to—" She burst out in hysteria. Tears escaped to sprang down her cheeks, mingling with rainwater. Harry responded by taking her in his arms and letting her just cry into his black robes. Cho felt as if a part of her were being buried, too.

Suddenly, Cho felt Harry's body stiffen. She released herself from him and raised her tear-stained face to look up at him. Harry was staring fixedly in disbelief at a certain place behind Cho. "Wha—what's the matter?"

"I—It's nothing. F-forget it," He said quickly, still not taking his eyes off of whatever he was staring at. Curious, Cho made to turn, but before she could see what Harry was gaping at, Harry grabbed her arms and twisted her body back to face him again. "Uh—um, stay here."

"Wha—"

"Don't move," Harry said sharply.

"Why? Harry, let me—-" Cho jerked free of Harry's grasp. Before Harry could grab her again, she had turned around. What Harry was caught in a stupor about became easily apparent. It wasn't very hard to locate him: his silver-blond hair made him stand out amongst his dark surroundings. Draco Malfoy was standing, just a few yards away, with his cold grey eyes fixed upon them, his expression stoic and unreadable. He was soaked and the rain was pouring on him relentlessly, as he had no means of cover. The icy winds were battering him, to which he was seemingly oblivious. Cho's eyes widened in shock. Was she hallucinating? No, Harry could see him, too. But why was he, of all people, here? Anger quickly overrode disbelief as he continued to stare at her intently, doing nothing to protect himself from persistent rain, panting heavily against the cold.

How dare he show up? It was as if her were mocking her, showing up at the funeral of the people he had killed. He had no business here, none at all. Cho angrily started to walk toward him, but Harry grabbed her arm. Wordlessly, she pushed him away and continued making her way toward Draco, the rain coming down on her ferociously. She slapped him across the face as hard as she could when she reached him, leaving a faint pink mark on his pale cheek. Draco didn't respond to this.

By this time, Harry had reached them, too. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry growled.

Draco observed him mutely, then turned back to Cho. In a low voice, he said, "I came here to—to tell you—"

"Tell me what? Huh? That you're sorry? That you didn't mean to—to do what you did?" Cho took a sharp intake of breath. "I have cried so much, _too much. I don't like to cry! I don't like feeling weak and helpless and depressed all the time! I hate it! I hate __you! God! Just when things start to get better, you come along and you make me even more miserable than ever before! Is—Is this a game to you? Is that what this is? If that's so, then congratulations Malfoy, you bastard, because you have successfully made my life a living hell. Last time we were in this position, you had just betrayed me." Teardrops fell silently as Cho raged on. "Everyone hated me, Draco, you know that? I was the person who was stupid enough to trust someone like you! I was blamed for leaking important information to the Dark Side! It took years to regain their trust in me again. The worst part is, I __loved you, and I still can't believe you did what you did. And now, look. _This_ happens. For years, I have cried _because_ of you, I cry __for you, I cry __about you—I'm sick of it! I hate you so much, Malfoy…" Draco remained silent, his facial expression unchanged. Cho didn't know whether her words made any impact on him or not, as he was a master at hiding feelings. "I can't even begin to…" Cho closed her eyes tightly, squeezing the remaining tears out of her eyes. "Get out of my life, and don't ever come back." She wiped the tears and the rain off her face. "Do you hear me? Stay out, Malfoy. I can't stand any more hurt from you."_

With that, Cho turned around and walked quickly out of the graveyard, Harry along her wake, leaving a silent, water-drenched Draco behind.

  
  
******************

**So...what do you think? Good? Now, I've got to warn you, chapter five will be very hard to write, so it might take awhile. To all you people who read but don't review, please review. It gives me willpower over my laziness, see. Thank you Betas, and thank you reviewers. You are awesome! Suggestions are welcome.******


	5. Solace

To my reviewers:  
  
samskiz: *forced smile Haha...yes...Mr. Pibb. Ahem.  
  
LiL-Miz-Chief: Aw, thanks. Your words are kind. :)  
  
Galaxy_Gal: I may convert you? Hm...I'll try harder, then. Hopefully, by the next chapter, there'll be more Draco/Cho. But first I need to get Harry out of the way.  
  
toxiclove1: Oh, they'll be lots more "yelling at Malfoy thing" to come.  
  
CrazySexyCool4ever: Thank you, thank you, I do try to make Cho more likable...  
  
shinrielwilkenshire: Well, here's an update. Hope you're happy, shinny. :)  
  
fairy-lights1: Thanks so much for Beta-ing. Like the flashback I added?  
  
BlackDragon7037: Yes, Cho is very depressed and sad. Wouldn't you be, though, if you were in her place? Well, anyway, Cho's happier in this chapter, much happier, in fact. And yes, you guessed it, it gets ruined in the end by Death Eaters. Not Draco, but close enough.  
  
Iris C: I hate to make Cho so upset all the time, but it's sort of important, to include that.   
  
Marionette: Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Miaka: I'm so busy...and lazy. I'll try and hurry next time, to update.  
  
dreamz2reality: Slash is good...Harry/Draco is mostly all I read, though. Your story has a good start. Have you read Obsession, by BlancheMalfoy on fictionalley.org?   
  
Kiara of LL: ?? Strange child you are, Kaity. :)  
  
SweEtLittlELily: Thank you! I know, I need to stop being so lazy and write and post faster.   
  
The Dragon Guardian of the Sea: Interesting reviews there, Meredith. Funny. Thanks for that!  
  
bleugrl: Here it is, chapter five. Enjoy.  
  


***************************************  
  


**A/N:** Thanks everyone, for reading this story. Means a lot that people like it. I'm working on the romance, and hopefully, there'll be more Draco/Cho soon.

**Chapter Five  
Solace**

A baby gurgled happily in her loving arms; she was sitting on a soft chair in a warm room, rocking and shushing her newborn to sleep. Blue wallpaper covered the walls, on which various creatures danced. 

Thomas, she had named him; he was the source of so much newfound joy and hope in her world, at the young age of one month. For the time being, she felt that her life was perfect: she had a loving husband, a precious new baby boy, and even the seemingly never-ending War was at a hiatus. She wasn't deluded by this, however, she knew that things were too good to last. The War wouldn't stay at rest for long, the Dark Side was just probably biding their time to achieve something big; and from experience, she knew that something would come along to throw her life into a chaotic spiral again, like it always does. 

She sang a sweet lullaby to sooth and coax her baby into a slumber, as her mother did when she was a child. Deep breathing filled her ears as Thomas fell asleep. She kissed his forehead gently and placed him into his laced cradle. Diminishing the lights, she quietly left the room, closing the door behind her.

Cho entered her own bedroom that she shared with her husband. Harry was working late again. It was something she had to deal with, being the wife of the most important figure of the Light Side. Even though things were pretty stationary for the time being, Harry still experienced sleepless nights and an overload of meetings and paperwork.

Not bothering to undress, Cho pulled the scarlet beddings over her and relaxed on the lavish mahogany bed and sighed. Sometimes it was still overwhelming to believe that she was actually married to Harry Potter, and what more, to have a child with him. It all happened so fast, after the death of her parents, Harry was in her life more than ever, comforting her, being there for her. He helped her with her rage of emotions, her vivid images of that one night, and even Draco. He was there to make her smile, and he never gave up on her. 

She learned to laugh again, and before she knew it, Harry was on one knee, proposing and swearing that he would always love her and protect her. That didn't come as a great shock; she knew Harry's feelings for her were always there. What surprised her was finding herself saying 'yes', and wanting, so very much, everything Harry promised to give. 

_There she was, clad in robes of purest white, walking ever so slowly along the petal-strewn path laid before her. The day was sunny and bright, and elegant white tents and gazebos decorated with flowers were put up just for the occasion. _

_A violinist played a sweet melody in the background, and her heart filled with an indescribable feeling. She could hear it fluttering madly, pumping blood into her trembling body. She was excited, and so nervous._

_That day was a warm and fuzzy blur in her memory, almost dreamlike. The palest of pinks, yellows and blues blended perfectly in décor under the clear blue sky. It was heaven on earth, and she herself looked like an angel, as she was told, gliding along slowly past the rows of smiling guests._

_Her dark curls were blown back by a gentle breeze, revealing the healthy glow of her beaming face. She felt beautiful, in her long dress of gauzy, delicate material._

_Her eyes were locked with her husband-to-be, standing at the end of her walk. He looked so handsome, his black and white dress robes billowing slightly behind him, his dark hair ruffled in the wind. A shining smile was upon his face, and his sparkling green eyes showed true joy. This was what awaited her, and she could not wait for that life to begin._

_Finally, she was halted beside him, their eyes still never leaving each other. She knew that she would remember that day forever, yet her mind refused to capture much detail. Her heart was pounding furiously the whole time, and the words and vows passed by too quickly._

_It was over too soon, but as Harry lowered his face to kiss hers, she couldn't remember being happier. His rosy lips touched hers softly, and he let go of her hands to wrap his around her waist. Cheers erupted all around them, and the air was suddenly filled with rose petals and confetti. Smiling more broadly, she deepened the kiss, her arms encircling his neck. _

_It was perfect._ "Til death do you part."

The only glitch was, she didn't have that burning passion and desire for him that his eyes held for her. In truth, when they stood there at the alter, she still didn't wholeheartedly love Harry the way he loved her. Sure she would gladly die for him, but their love pales in comparison to the one she had shared with Draco. Or thought she shared. With Draco, it was heart racing, sensual, and filled with scorching need for each other. It was exciting every time they touched, always so amazing and new. With Harry, on the other hand, it was slow and romantic, never urgent. She tried and tried to will her emotions to change, just once, she'd like it to burn, like it did with Draco, but it never did. Harry had been a brother-like figure for too long. She never voiced her feelings-or rather, lack of-to Harry. Their marriage was a happy one, after all, and she was lucky to be married to such a suitable person, and she did truly love him.

No one loved her as much as Harry did, and he was always there to protect and soothe her fears. She would fall into his arms and Harry would make life that much more bearable. She had found solace, like so many times before, in Harry.

He helped her with her dreams-just a little bit. Her blond haunter didn't come regularly anymore. That was a relief. She wished he would just stop visiting her altogether, but that didn't happen. During bad periods of time, when she shrank back into depression, Draco would come nightly, not helping her lost state at all, not allowing her rest or peace of mind. She would wake up; cursing and swearing the bastard for making her feel so miserable and angry after so many years. He got what he wanted with her, and just left, leaving her with sick feelings of love for him that she couldn't get rid of. Harry would then stop her from hurting herself as well as her surroundings, and gradually, he would remind her that there would always be happiness in the world, despite anything that happens.

Laden with fatigue from the long day, Cho sank into a dreamless sleep.

*

Thomas's cry jolted her awake. Cho immediately sprang upright on her bed and listened intently. Silence greeted her ears. Did she dream that Thomas was crying? The peaceful night made the cry she heard seem almost impossible. She hesitated. Her body was screaming for rest, and she felt very tempted to just lie back down, but she felt uneasy; something wasn't right. Deciding to check up on her son, she pushed the coverings aside and got down from the bed. 

Harry was still not home, Cho noted, as she entered the dark hallway. A cold wave of fear crashed over her as the nursery's door came into view. She stopped dead in her tracks. Faint light was pouring from the frame of the door that was open ajar. It was chillingly sinister, the way the door seemed to glow in the dark. Her stomach gave that familiar clench, as she distinctly remember shutting the lights and closing the door. 

_Let it be Harry...Please, just let it be Harry..._With fear stabbing at her every step, Cho shakily approached the door. With quavering breath, she peered into the crack in the doorway. Her eyes widened in shock as her worst fears were confirmed. Rooted to the spot, she recalled perfectly the terrifying events that had happened two years ago. And here she was, again, in the same position she was then. Five Death Eaters surrounded the crib, where Thomas laid, one of which was in the process of picking him up. Memories that she had worked so hard to forget resurfaced. The same hooded men, the blood everywhere, the bodies...and now, they were back to take away her child, too. Cho gripped her wand tightly; ready to curse the vermin, who dared touch her innocent baby to bits, when one Death Eater slowly turned his head towards the door. His body tensed and he shouted her presence to the rest. 

Survival instincts kicked in and, horrified, she turned away to flee. The door burst wide open as a Death Eater grabbed her before she could run away. Struggling, she was dragged into the nursery.

"My baby," Cho called out in remorse, tears starting to form helplessly. "How could you do that? How could you take away my child? Don't harm him! _Please...!_" Escape was not an option now, as one of the cloaked men imposed a strong grip on her.

"Ah, so this is the wife." A voice came under a hood, gleeful and triumphant. "Listen closely, _my pretty_," said the Death Eater clutching her, his hot breath washed over her face. "When your dear husband comes home, you run to him, and you deliver this message: We've taken his baby, and he'll do as we ask if he wants to see him ever again."

So this was a hostage act. Nicely planned, Cho had to admit; it was a wonder they ever got past all the protection charms and spells Harry placed upon the house. 

Cho was too angry to feel scared anymore; she couldn't believe that she has to endure this not just once in her life, which was hard enough, but twice. "Got that?" The Death Eater jabbed at her throat with his wand. Cho refused to respond. "Good," he said, nonetheless. 

He slammed her against the wall and conjured up ropes to bind her firmly in place. They were just like the ones that bound her mother against the wall just moments before her death. He then threw a black envelope emblazoned with the Dark Mark into the now empty crib. "Be sure to tell you husband to read this letter if he needs more persuasion." 

Carrying Thomas, they began to depart, leaving Cho tied up against the wall, fighting fruitlessly for release. "You're not taking him! NO! THOMAS--" 

A swish of cloaks, and they were gone. Cho shrieked in anguish, eyesight blurred over with tears.

*

"Cho?" Harry's voice called from the hallway. "I'm home! Where are you?" His footsteps grew louder as he approached the nursery. "Is Thomas asleep yet? It's late..." Cho stared at the floor bitterly, not bothering to reply. Harry's footsteps stopped abruptly as he entered the room. "_Cho_?" His green eyes widened in horror as he caught sight of her. He rushed to untie her. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"He's gone," Cho said flatly.

"Who?" Harry looked at her, frightened and puzzled.

"Thomas."

"What--" Harry swung his head around to look at the crib. "Where is he?" His tone hardened.

"They took him." Cho, now rid of her bindings, stood up to face her husband. "Thomas was kidnapped by Death Eaters!" She yelled. "YOU could've PREVENTED THIS!!" She strode over and pounded him on the chest. "YOU-YOU'RE NEVER HOME! You work long hours and when you ARE home, your mind is on the War, on your meetings--YOU HAVE A FAMILY, HARRY, YOU IRRESPONSIBLE BASTARD, you--"

"Cho..." Harry gripped her arms to steady her, his face exposing guilt and sorrow. "Cho, I'm so sorry, I..." He wrapped his arms around her. Too exhausted to protest, she went limp and sobbed openly. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened. Please, so I can get Thomas back." 

Attempting to calm her uneven breaths, she swallowed forcibly. "The Death Eaters--They came," Cho began. "I saw the light on in the nursery--and--and I went in...and I got tied up." Her voice trembled. "They-They told me to tell you that they've taken Thomas and won't give him back unless you do what they say." Cho's mind raced as she tried to remember. "They left a letter...And then they left."

"Where's the letter?" Harry asked immediately. 

"In the crib..." Harry released Cho to collect the black envelope. He ripped it open with disgust, eyes darting across the paper furiously. "What do they want?" Cho asked, even though she had a pretty good idea of what the answer was.

"Me."

Cho looked at him with worried eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"What's there _to_ do? I'm going."

"But Harry...just like that? You're just going to turn yourself in?"

"No, of course not. I'll do it surreptitiously. But there's still a great chance of me getting caught."

"No! Isn't there another way?" Cho asked pleadingly, knowing that there was not.

"Do _you_ see a better alternative, Cho? Do you ever want to see Thomas again?"

"Of course! But if it means you getting killed in the process..."

"How can you _say_ that? You're his _mother_."

"And you're my _husband_."

Harry sighed. "I understand your concerns, Cho. I won't necessarily die, but it's just a risk I'll have to take. I have a family, remember?" Harry gave Cho a sad smile. "I need to mind my priorities. Surely you don't want your whole raging lecture five minutes ago to be falsely stated?"

Cho's expression softened and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry for that. You're a very good father, you're very responsible." Harry pulled her into a hug.

Silence followed, then, "When are we going to leave?" Cho asked.

Harry pulled away and frowned. " 'We'?"

"Oh, yes. I'm going, too."

"No, you're not," Harry said sternly.

"Don't you dare try and stop me. I'm going whether you like it or not."

Harry looked at her critically for a moment, and then sighed. "Fine. We'll rest for the night, so we have our full strength for the morning. Come on; let's go to bed. There's no point in staying up all night, they won't hurt Thomas."

"I won't be able to sleep."

"That's fine as well, we'll at least rest our bodies, hm?" 

"All right," Cho replied as they walked out of the nursery and into their own room.

"Don't worry, Cho, I'll make everything right again," Harry whispered as they lied down. Cho smiled softly. This was Harry, all right: the hero who fixed everything that went wrong.

"I know. I love you Harry," Cho whispered back, and closed her eyes. 

  
  
***********************************  
  
**A/N: Now, I got some reviews saying Cho is too upset and angsty. Well, Draco betrayed the whole Light Side, remember? And it was all Cho's fault, for trusting him when no one else would. And then he shows up, part of the group that killed her parents, so she hates him even more. Worst of all, she loved him, and she can't get rid of his memory. So...there. I explained, and Cho will be happier in time.   
  
Well, what do you think? She's Harry Potter's wife, mwah hah hah. Outraged, anyone? She preferred Draco's love, remember that. And I promise, Harry will be out of the picture soon enough, this WILL NOT be a Harry/Cho fic. Now all that's left to do is for you to REVIEW and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	6. Maturity

To my reviewers:  
  
shinrielwilkenshire: I'm sorry about my "bloody long periods of silence", but it takes a long time to perfect a chapter and work put all the little plots! But it's finally up, so enjoy.  
  
Sam: Draco is back in the picture like you wanted! Hurrah!  
  
fairy-lights1: Thank you for continuously supporting my story. I'm so glad to have someone love it so much.   
  
BlackDragon7037: I couldn't have Cho be crying and yelling in every chapter, now can I? I matured her quite a bit, as you will learn in this chapter. And as for calling someone to help with the mission, well, it's quite pointless, isn't it? If they are caught, then they are all busted, so why risk anyone else getting hurt? In my portrayal of Harry, he thinks the less people, the better, being the noble Gryffindor he is. I love your long reviews. Keep expressing your opinions!   
  
AZnGurLY02: Aw, kind reviews always make me feel so special. :) TY!   
  
Zero Arsonal Hopeless Savage: "Pure dead magic"…? I'm not sure I know exactly what that means, but it sounds like you like it, so thanks.   
  
bleugrl: I hope you understand that Harry will get hurt. I'm sorry, but he's Harry Potter, and Harry Potter is cursed, poor thing.   
  
chochang0614: Reviewers like you are the reason I continue posting this online. You're divine!   
  
LiL-Miz-Chief: Yes, Harry is to be pitied, especially in coming chapters. Thank you, and I'm sorry for taking so long.   
  
Elektra05: Me and my lazy arse… I find myself on the Internet and watching TV for countless hours, while I could be writing. Sorry for the wait. :)   
  
Lucy: My apologies, but one of your two requests cannot come true. Read on and enjoy.   
  
SilverTear: It almost made you cry? Wow, you don't know how much that means to me. Thank you so much.   
  
***********************************************  
  
All: Cheers to you for reading this story. Love you all. So sorry for the delay. I just couldn't find the time to post. 

**Chapter Six  
Rescue Mission**

Slimy walls greeted her fingertips as she stumbled through the dark. The rank scent of mold and moss among other things reached her nostrils; the damp feel of the air weighed heavily upon her skin, making her feel queasy. She felt disgusted at her surroundings, and reluctant to draw oxygen into her lungs. She was certainly not accustomed to this; it had been a long time since she had gone on these missions. Her nerves were on the edge. There was so much at risk, and the ever-constant stab of paranoia was not helping things.

Cho felt embarrassed, to let herself feel so disgusted. She hurried to catch up with Harry, her feet sloshing in the water. He didn't seem to mind the vanities of the situation. He must be so used to this. She felt sorry for him now, as she looked upon his hardened face. He was born just like anybody else, but blessed, and cursed at the same time. She knew that he had gone through horrors that she couldn't even dream of.

Harry suddenly stopped. He turned to face her. "Remember the plan, all right?" He told her urgently, anxiety apparent in his eyes. "We go in, we find Thomas, and we get out," he said, though the tone in his voice told her that he doubted very much it would be as simple as that. "I've got amulets and trinkets to help us go unnoticed. But if anything should happen to me, grab Thomas and save yourselves. Don't linger. It's pretty hopeless as it is…" His voice cracked. "You cannot hesitate."

"Harry…" Cho grasped his arm. "You shouldn't say such things. You're not going to die. Really."

"You shouldn't have come." He turned around.

"No, you couldn't have stopped me, and I won't be just an interference. I'm here to help. Now lets go, we're wasting time."

*

A thin ray of light shone a path for them. Huddled under an invisibility cloak with Harry, Cho kept her eyes cast downward, concentrating on her footsteps and the beam of light. They were in a dark passageway somewhere in the vast Malfoy Manor. Harry had muttered a spell that enabled his wand to release strip of light that acted as a tracking device, leading them to Thomas. They now followed this thin ray of hope, praying that they would soon be able to hold their precious child in their arms again.

The light became more pronounced as they rounded a corner, finally resting upon a door at the end of the passage. Cho's heart skipped a beat.

"Wait. There are probably sensory devices put up all around the room." Harry muttered some well-chosen spells as Cho waited with excitement rushing through her veins. Gingerly, Harry pushed at the door. The door gave way surprisingly easily, but the sight of their baby drove the suspicion out of their minds. There was a crib in the middle of the room, and they Cho rushed to reunite with her son.

Thomas at first seemed to be at sleep, but when Cho picked him up, she let out a yelp. He was deathly cold to the touch. Her happiness vaporized instantly, and fear overtook her. "H-Harry—look—he-he's cold!! What's wrong with him—why…" She froze.

"He isn't breathing."

Harry's face paled and shakily put an ear to Thomas's face. Wide-eyed with shock, he reached for a pulse, but found none. Their hearts both stilled at the realization of what had become of their son.

At that moment, however, they were caught unawares by a strong bind of ropes, making them fall to their knees. Two wizards donned in black garb hurried over to snatch away their wands. Cho was struck with cold fury. Whether it was directed at herself, or at their captors, she could not distinguish. Here she was again, caught and bound by filthy Death Eaters, this time clutching her dead baby.

"We had a deal," Harry spat. The room filled with gleeful and triumphant laughter. They had finally caught Harry Potter, and he was at his knees, and at their mercy.

"And why should we play by the rules? Might I remind you, you didn't exactly follow the plan either, now did you?" A thin man said with mirth. "Dead or alive, you would never know, and you would still come…so why should we have let a filthy offspring of yours live?"

Harry opened his mouth with a snarl.

"Silencio," the Death Eater said, almost lazily. He nodded to the others, and they moved forward. "The Lordship will be most pleased…Take him!"

Harry, fighting, was forced out of the room by a circle of men. Cho glared at the rest.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of you…" Thomas was wrenched from her grasp.

"Give—," she began furiously. But then she herself was jerked roughly out of the room. Struggling all the way, she was led down to the dungeons. _Was Harry there, too?_ She was pushed roughly into an empty cell. She was sent sprawling onto her back with a shove, where she looked up hatefully at the leering faces. One knelt close beside her with a truly sick smile on his face.

"Lucky Potter…" His eyes roamed all over her body, making her feel uneasy, though she continued to glare at him defiantly, not wanting to show weakness. "Well, not so lucky anymore." His eyes stopped upon her face. "I will make you a proposal. If you cooperate with me right now," His fingers lightly grazed her chest, sending a repulsed shiver down her spine. "I will let Potter off easy…for today anymore. Do you want him to suffer?"

Cho shoved him away with surprising force. "You're disgusting. I wouldn't 'cooperate' with you if you were the last person on Earth. Besides, how can I take your word for anything, you lying, twisted snake?"

The Death Eater got to his feet with a sneer. "Fine. I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way." He closed the distance between them, dragged Cho to her feet and pinned her against the wall. Scratches were made on his arms and neck as Cho tried to push his face and every other part of his body as far away from her as possible. The Death Eater smirked nastily at her futile efforts. "I could just pin you magically to the wall, you know, but this way is much more fu—"

But in one swift movement, Cho had thrust her knee upward as hard as she could. With a gasp of pain, the Death Eater released her and doubled over, hands over his groin. Swearing, he managed to straighten up again, his face contorted in pain. "You are going to pay for that," he hissed.

"Crucio!" At once, unthinkable pain erupted within her. She felt as though her innards were being ripped apart, as though her brain was exploding along with her skull. She couldn't see, hear, or think anymore. All that she was aware of was the excruciating pain. So unbearable… Then it was over. She expected to be a bloody mess, for her internal organs to be strewn across the cold floor. When she forcefully opened her eyes, though, she was surprised to see that she was still intact. No huge physical sign of the torment was apparent. She was on the floor again, head throbbing, throat aching from the shrieks that she doesn't even remember omitting. Her body was throbbing horribly, the pain all but forgotten.

"Looks like we're going to have some fun with you after all." Now all of the Death Eaters advanced upon her, forming a half-circle, wands at the ready. Over and over again, she was hit with the torture curse, her body uncontrollably shuddering.

Her last thoughts were of Harry before she was struck with the final blow of all the Death Eaters united.

*

She felt warm. Life stirred in her again with renewed vigor and she felt her body tingling. A low, muttering voice was near—she could hear it, her eyes still closed. And as it continued its mantra, she felt herself getting gradually stronger. Slowly, the voice stopped, and her head and torso were lifted gently into someone's arms.

Something cool reached her lips, and she knew she was being fed. "Drink this. Open your mouth," the person cradling her said. She obliged, and a warm sensation spread in her body. She had the energy to open her eyes now, to see who was it that so kindly nursed her back to health. Cho turned her head to see the face of Draco Malfoy, to her utter appall.

Cho Chang had grown a lot over the past few years. Be it a couple of years earlier, and she would've completely lost it upon seeing Draco again, and maybe even have broken down to tears again. She certainly had done that many times in the past. But she had matured a great deal after her parents' death. It was finally time to grow up, and she realized she couldn't keep crying, and learned to keep her emotions at bay. She had felt absolutely joyous when Thomas had been born, so when he was snatched away from right under her nose, she had let another tantrum escape her. She had quickly recollected herself, though, and felt bad for Harry, having endured so many of her screams and cries. So she had turned tears to anger, and determination. She didn't need her outer self to be expressing the hell that was her inner self.

But now what? Thomas was dead, Harry as good as, if not already, and she was here in a cold cell, being nursed back to health after being nearly killed by none other than Draco Malfoy. What was he doing here anyway?

And that was precisely what she inquired with an even tone was she crawled away from his grasp. She made to stand up, but her knees were still too weak and useless from the attacks. Draco's sturdy hands hurried to support her as she crumpled, but she waved them away.

"Don't move. You need to rest yourself."

"I'm fine." Cho settled herself down on the floor again, her back resting upon a moldy wall. Her body still felt the lingering after-effects of the spell, and it hurt. Looking around the cell, she noticed many odd flasks and bottles, and even a cauldron with a magical fire lit underneath. A book lay open beside it, and Cho felt surprised to find Draco sitting on a dirty dungeon floor, usually being the pristine, pompous person he was.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated.

Draco stood up, and started gathering the various containers from the ground. "To make you better. I have done my job, I see, so I shall be going now." His tone, like hers, was carefully steady, and the usual sarcasm and irony were noticeably absent. Cho was grateful for this. She didn't have the energy to exchange hateful words with Draco, and the careful civility was much appreciated.

Curiosity overtook her, and she asked, "Why did you have me drink those anyway?" Draco straightened up and looked down upon her. "I mean…I'm going to die soon anyway, right?"

"No."

"No?"

"I've managed to convince them to let you live." He said vaguely.

"Oh, really?" Cho forgot about the careful words and plunged on. "And why would you do that?"

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Why, I thought you'd be glad and perhaps even thank me for saving you life," he said with a small smirk.

Cho scoffed. "Thank you?" And she let a little bit of her past emotions get the better of her. "For continuously killing every single family member I possess? No, you might as well just kill me, too."

Draco's smirk disappeared. "I jest. I'd be a fool to expect anything more than tears and accusations from you." He paused. "And it's certainly not some sort of perverse little goal of mine to kill every sodding family member of yours…it's not my fault you married bloody Potter." An ugly look was on his face now. "You know, you've got to stop blaming me for every single thing that goes wrong in your life. I didn't kill your baby, I didn't even know it was your parents' house we were attacking until you came foolishly running into the room, and I most certainly did not expect you to come along on this little rescue mission, much less tortured and molested by those filthy bastards."

"W-What did they do to me after I passed out?"

A fire kindled in Draco's eyes for a moment. "They didn't manage to accomplish what they intended to do. I got there just in time." Cho lowered her eyes, trying to focus on the anger that was ebbing away. It was much easier when she was angry with Draco.

"Also, just to set the record straight, I didn't mean to 'break your heart' or any of that trust crap that you love to yell about. I did what I had to do, and you just don't know the whole story."

Cho glared at the ground, but she was much too tired to ask what the whole story was. She then realized she didn't even want to know what the whole story was anymore; it was all in the past, and that certain topic could bring no good.

"What, no tears?" Draco softly joked.

Cho raised her eyes to his, "None."

He smirked. "Well, you've changed."

"Crying won't get me anywhere. I've learned to control it."

Draco scooped up the remaining flasks and walked to the door. "No doubt you'll be questioned, be prepared for that. After that, who knows? Maybe you'll be set free."

"It doesn't matter."

"Don't give me that. You'll live."

Her demeanor towards Draco softened. She still didn't exactly forgive him for what he had done all those years ago, but he was making a huge effort doing what he did, bearing in mind his stubborn pride and all. And though his words could hardly be considered kind, she began to wonder what those reasons Draco spoke of really were. Could they be justifiable to what she went through? A clear 'No' rang in her head, but doubts still remained.

He opened the door to depart.

"Why do you do that?" Draco turned to look at her. "Why do you always come back, to make me question your sincerity and your actions? Can't I just hate you in peace?"

She regretted asking that the second they made eye contact. It made her sound ungrateful, and she felt guilty because Draco was the one that saved her, once again.

"Hopefully you can, soon." His voice was soft, and he sounded almost somber, and he turned his head away.

"Is he—is he dead yet?" There was no point in this question, Cho knew. She was fully prepared to receive a "Yes" or a nasty "Not yet, but soon" and it was foolish to hope for escape, for there surely will be none. But what she got was a quiet "He's still alive", and the thudding of a closed cell door.

  
  
*******************************************************************  
**A/N: Please understand, I HAD to kill off Thomas. Hope I didn't upset anyone too greatly. Anyone wanna take a shot of guessing what's going to happen next? Please REVIEW, they motivate me and help me write, and post faster; constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	7. Truth

To my reviewers:   
  
gatorisis: Yes, yes, the killing of Thomas Potter had to be done. Off the subject here, do I know you? In your profile, it says you're from AZ, and so am I. I know, AZ is a pretty big state, but still…what school do you go to?  
  
chochang0614: Here you finally have it: Chapter Seven. Enjoy!  
  
samskiz: Really? Thanks, Sammy. Glad to know my writing skills are improving.  
  
Elektra05: Thanks for your enthusiasm. This chapter will be pleasing for many people. -mysterious wink-  
  
shinrielwilkenshire: -hangs head in shame- I know, I made Draco somewhat nice in that chapter. Where has gone the world?? So sorry. Hopefully, I corrected him in this chappy.  
  
The Dragon Guardian of the Sea: C'mon, Draco practically FORCED me to kill Thomas. If he wants to be with Cho, he will not tolerate raising Harry Potter's child. And I'm so, so sorry for mushy!Draco.  
  
Light Angel: I'm so lucky to have readers like you. -huggles- Thank you for being an avid reader, and I am truly sorry for taking so long.  
  
bleugrl: -cowers- I'm so SORRY. (wow, I think I've been apologizing to almost every reviewer so far) I'm so sorry for taking so long. But always, er, remember…Uh, Good Things Come to Those Who—erm—Wait. (something like that.)  
  
Honey Mocha Citrus: Thank you for your review and support.  
  
AntRave: I really wanted to depict Cho mourning her baby…I really, _really_ did. But if you go back and look at the previous chapters, I have Cho leaking from her tear duct in every single chapter! It's really annoying. So just accept that Cho has matured enough to hold herself, especially in front of Draco. Also, Harry and Cho did tell people, it's just that they did not take anyone else along. They did not want to risk it, see. Lastly, of course Harry's house is protected, it's just that, if you're going to rob Harry Potter's child, you're going to be prepared. Voldie and his buddies probably spent a long time devising up a plan. And believe me, Cho cares that her hubby is in danger. You'll see more of that in the next chappy, stay with me!  
  
**All:** See, here's my feeble attempt at making an excuse for the delay. Okay, now, I've been reading a LOT of other fanfics, and I keep putting off writing my own because every free chance I get, I'm online, reading those hypnotizing fanfics. (I recommend Maya to all those who don't already read her stories. Her best story can be found at Schnoogle on FictionAlley.org) But never fear, chapter seven is finally here. Love you all, and please review at the end. 

**Chapter Seven  
Truth**

Over the few months that Cho stayed in the dungeon, she was interrogated by various Death Eaters. She did the best she could to hold back answers, but sometimes they used Veritaserum, or the Imperius Curse, and it was harder then. Apparently, little of what she told was unknown already by them, but they still insisted on continuing the ritual of questioning persistently, no doubt in hopes of uncovering something hidden deep within her. Nevertheless, Cho's bed was soft; the food wasn't that bad, and she was mostly comfortable. A big problem she would've faced was boredom, and being cooped up all day long, but Draco took care of that.

A part of her still hated him, and every time she saw his face, something pulled at her from inside, but she allowed herself to accept that she didn't hold all the facts. Besides, without Draco, she would have no one to talk to apart from the almost-daily inquisitors. She was so desperate for any human contact, she mused, that even Draco was welcome. She had wondered why he was visiting her at all—it wasn't because he had nothing else to do; she could see the strain in his exhausted body. But Draco admitted to her that his visits were a way for him to unwind, and that talking to someone about something, anything, other than battle plans was an immense relief.

She looked at their strange friendship as a temporary truce. Cho recalled one memorable time when Draco stepped into her cell and announced that he was going to take her to the Malfoy library for a visit. She had opened her mouth to ask whether he was allowed to take her out of her cell at all, but decided she would rather not know. The library, like seemingly everything but the dungeons at the manor, was nothing short of breathtaking. Cho had stared in awe at the sheer size of the place. Stacked from wall to wall were more books than she could ever imagine there to be in one place.

And then he promptly prattled on proudly about the impressive architectural works done on the room, and about the rare books it held. Cho felt an odd nostalgic stirring in her chest as she listened to his all-too-familiar, arrogant ramblings. She'd spent the rest of the day pulling out and examining as many books as possible, but the library being one of the largest rooms she'd ever been in, it wasn't saying much. Draco let her take some of her favorite books back to her cell, and Cho was expressed her gratitude so many times that Draco threatened to take the books away from her if she didn't shut up. The books staved off her many lonely hours in solitude.

She was reading one of these books when her cell door opened and Draco strode in. She leapt out of her bed in surprise; Draco usually came much later in the day than this.

"Draco! What are you doing here so early?"

Draco gave her a glance before replying dully, "All the others are busy at the moment. Something unexpected has come up. I'm here to take up the job of questioning you." He seemed tired and disheveled, but his face was entirely passive and neutral.

"What's the point?" Draco only shrugged, and conjured up a chair to sit in.

But Cho kept pestering him relentlessly. "Why are they still keeping me here? Haven't I already told them all they need to know? Why haven't they killed me? How much longer do I have in this prison?"

Draco lounged in his chair lazily and rubbed his temples in exasperation. "Not so loud, you're giving me a migraine…ugh…" Cho waited for Draco to open his eyes and continue. "Actually, I daresay you will be free to go very soon. You're right, there's no use in questioning you anymore."

Cho noticed just how quiet the dungeons were. "So where is everybody?"

Draco chose his words carefully. "There's been a little, _incident_ that's happened. All the able-bodied men are outside tending to it. I, myself, was just out there."

"You mean there's a battle going on? Between the two sides? Are you hurt? Is that why you're not out there still?"

"It's nothing, just minor bumps and bruises. And I've _been_ out there for hours. I've only come down to rest a little so I can resume later, but found that I cannot. Besides, I have a feeling that when this battle is over, you will be let go." He clearly found her rivulet of questions annoying, but said nothing about it.

"So you came to say good-bye to me."

"Something along those lines," he said, and then in a lower voice, he added, "We're losing, you know, even if the _Dark Lord _does not want to admit it." His voice was full of malice. "I don't mean just this particular battle, I mean the whole bloody war. Soon, they'll kill us all. No one wants to say it to Him—they're all scared. Half of us don't even believe in what he plans to do, but we have no choice but to follow him."

"I thought you had Harry in captive. How can the Dark Side be losing when they have the leader of their opponent?"

"_The world does not revolve around Harry Potter,_" Draco spat, his voice suddenly as cold as ice. "Your side can very well carry on without their esteemed leader issuing out commands. Did you really think that they would fall into a state of chaos just because one of their many men is lost? Do not delude yourself into thinking that he is all that important." Cho immediately regretted bringing up Harry. She should've known it would sour Draco's mood in an instant.

So instead, she said, "You sound like you hate all of this."

Draco looked up at her like she was mentally ill. "Of course I hate it. It's a sodding _war_, for god's sake. There is a constant worry that I won't live to see tomorrow."

"No, I mean, you hate being on His side."

"I have no other choice," he said bitterly, grinding his jaw. "Did you honestly think that I like being someone else's minion? I enjoy bowing down like a slave to Him? You know me better than that. I'm a leader, not a follower. I don't _like_ taking orders from others. But I have _no other choice_. I am a Malfoy, my destiny was handed to me; it was decided for me from the moment I entered this world. I don't get to choose."

Cho could only stand and listen to Draco's steam—she knew better than to interrupt. "Ever since I could remember, I was told of what was expected of me. I was informed of whom I will treat as if a revered god, to whom I will pledge eternal devotion. I had to live up to the family's reputation. Shame must never be brought upon the Malfoy name. That was imprinted deeply into my mind. I respected Professor Snape at Hogwarts, because he took control of his own fate. Don't think the thought never crossed my mind to follow Snape's footsteps and become a spy for the Light Side.

"But from the moment that that thought crossed my head, I knew it was ludicrous. I despise Potter and Dumbledore. I knew that if I joined their ranks, I would be suspected and distrusted. I don't need that. Then there was the impossible notion of running away from everything, and maybe going into hiding. But I knew it couldn't be done. The Malfoy name would be mud everywhere I go; and I don't like to be holed up and hiding all my life anyway. Running away never solved anything. Creating a new identity was too much of a hassle and risk. I would be discovered eventually, and then His wrath would be terrible and great." Draco's silver eyes glittered. Cho decided he looked rather frightening.

"I was scared, I was young, and so I did what Father wanted. I became a Death Eater, I successfully spied on the Light Side, as you might _vaguely_ recall, and I was a valuable asset to Him. Father said…he was _proud_ of me." There was a hint of pleasure in his voice at the end.

Cho didn't know whether to feel saddened or angered by his speech. She was shocked that Draco Malfoy could ever reveal such sincere honesty. "You became a Death Eater despite everything what you really wanted."

"Because I had to."

"You never had to do anything—you could've found a way, _some way_, to get out of it…"

"I'm not a bloody _Gryffindor_. I'm not one to make my life hell just so I could have a clear conscience, peace of mind and heart, or some other utter lunacy like that. It doesn't matter if I know that what I'm doing is right…I mean, I don't…It's not worth it. In the end…nothing really matters. It's all the same."

"Of course it matters! Every person makes a difference, leaves a mark. There are so many lives you could've affected just by fighting on our side, or even just not listening to your father so blindly. Do you know how many people you hurt, by going over to His side? Do you even care about the people you just carelessly used?"

_Did you care that you were using me? _Cho's cheeks burned, and held her tongue. She didn't want to drag up that old subject just yet.

"I did what I had to, because I had no choice!" Draco repeated insistently.

"Because you are a coward. You took the easy way out!" Clearly, she was getting on Draco's nerves. A pink tinge that was threatening to immerge ever since he began his tirade blossomed upon his pale cheeks.

"Maybe I _am_ a coward," he admitted with a hiss, "But I am not a fool. You cannot escape the Dark Lord. No one ever flees from his grasp. And believe me, there was nothing easy about my decision."

Cho vaguely noted that Draco was now standing up. "I'm not as heartless as you think, _Cho_. At first, I admit, my intention _was_ to use you to get what I wanted, but something changed." Draco was coming closer and closer, and Cho realized that there was nothing behind her but a bare stretch of wall. "I. Bloody. Loved. You. I allowed myself to feel so treacherously strong for another person." She recognized these fevered stormy blue-grey eyes as they bored into hers with vivid determination, willing her to believe him.

Cho's head was spinning with his near presence. "Why are you telling me this?" Which of course was a silly question to ask, she realized, just after the words tumbled out of her mouth.

Draco arched a graceful eyebrow. "Didn't you always want to know? I couldn't leave you with a bad impression of me before you go, now could I?" He said this with a faint smirk.

"Then why did you--"

"Father always said love is a weakness." He looked thoughtful. "You were on Potter's side. It wasn't _wise_ to continue with what we had," he said, matter-of-factly. They were so close that they could only speak in voices barely above a whisper.

"Why did you listen to Lucius so blindly? It was clear he did not love you."

"That's not true. And Lucius was all that I had. _You don't understand_."

"So, what, you just realized your father was right, and suddenly, everything you felt disappeared? How can you control your feelings like that?" She asked, trying very hard to stay coherent, as Draco was no more than barely an inch away.

"I can't. I _didn't_." And then his eyes fluttered shut, and Cho had a tiny fraction of a second to marvel at his perfectly sculpted face in the dim torchlight before Draco's lips touched hers. "But I'm pretty damned good at making people _think_ that I can."

Cho shut her mind to everything else but that incredibly liberating, swooping sensation in her stomach that set her whole body on fire as Draco kissed her again and again. At that moment, it was what she wanted more than anything in the world: to be loved by Draco Malfoy.

Thus, she felt deeply annoyed when, with a big clang, the cell door burst open, and Draco sprang apart from her, slightly panting and with a rosy flush set upon his neck and face. But the annoyance lasted only for a second, as she became aware of what the interruption was.

It was a Death Eater, completely covered in burgeoning blood, sprawled across the floor. Clearly, he had just come from the battle outside. The journey must've taken a lot out of him; he looked near death and was struggling to be made understandable.

"Malfoy…," he gurgled, blood spilling from his mouth as he talked. "It's…_over._ The Dark…Lord and…P-Potter…are…are…ugh!" He coughed up some more blood.

"What is it?" Draco demanded sharply, rushing over to the fallen man.

"They're…dead."

**A/N: Woot! Another chapter accomplished. I hope this one is more pleasing to all of my faithful readers! Thank you so much for following this story! I know I can be so annoying when I don't post for such a long time. But fortunately, summer has started, so I should be able to squeeze out some more writing time. As always, please REVIEW. It really does make me feel so special. -glow-**


	8. Resolution

To my reviewers(whom I love muchly):   
  
shinrielwilkenshire: Thank you kindly, m'dear. Unfortunately, this is the second-to-last chapter.  
  
Elektra05: Always happy for a D/C-er. And more importantly, someone who takes the time to review. :)  
  
fairy-lights1: I love you so much! -schnoogles- You've been a spiffin' Beta, and you get better with each chapter! Still can't believe there are people who do this for free. Thanks so much for your dedication. I am not worthy.  
  
Honey Mocha Citrus: Yes, I sprung the war on you very suddenly, but this story wasn't centered on the battle between Voldie and Harry, so, erm, I left the details out.  
  
LiL-Miz-Chief: -blush- You're much too kind. I can't believe there are people actually like this story. I personally think its fairly shoddy work. :) I love you more than you know. -huggles-  
  
Light Angel: I am a sucker for death and destruction, what can I say? I write, and suddenly it's like, "Aw, crap, I've killed off another one of my characters!!" It's frustrating, yes, but I do try and cover it up with pretty words. -facepalm-  
  
Sailor Star Keeper: Glad to have more readers!   
  
Angel-G.-Malfoy: -dreamy voice- I love my reviewers. Makes me feel special, see.  
  
SlytherinChick: I'm shockingly flattered to be compared to Eddie Munster, but also sad, because I want to be original.  
  
Xiao-Mao: I'm familiar with tingly feelings. I get them every time I read a review. It gives me the illusion that I'm adored.  
  
xox glitter xox: I love my pretty blond baby. He definitely has a heart.  
  
Haa...: Thanks for the enthusiasm. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
**All:** This is the second to last chapter. Well, actually, it can be considered as the LAST chapter, because the next one shall be an epilogue. Be sure to review at the end. :) 

**Chapter Eight  
Resolution**

Cho felt the blood drain from her face. _"What?"_ Harry, Harry… All these weeks she had been spending her time happily reading books, touring Malfoy Manor, and she didn't even pause to really try and find Harry. She should've tried harder to persuade Draco to let her visit him – oh, God, _Draco._

Her husband was held prisoner and possibly (probably) tortured while she went around snogging Draco Malfoy! How _could_ she? How could – Cho was pulled out of her reverie by the sound of clanking cell doors. Draco had dashed out. Cho hurried to follow, throwing the bloody messenger one last look. It didn't feel quite right leaving him to die, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

Draco was moving at an alarming rate; fearing that she might lose sight of him and get lost, Cho put on a spurt of speed.

Sunlight hit her like a heavy saucepan. Cho took deep, greedy gulps of fresh air. It had been so long since she had been outside. She surveyed the mess of bodies strewn all around the dirty, grassy slopes that stretched lazily for quite some distance. Their tangled arms and legs and torsos, eerily white under the warm spring sun, were not quite something from a scene in a horror film – a pile of dummies to be picked up by prop men when the scene was done – but simply a real fact; stupendous and inexplicable and evil. Cho could smell the bland and slightly smoky odor of decomposition. It was horrible to see some of the dead still had their eyes open.

Cho whimpered a little, her legs aching from the short run. She was terribly out of shape; being locked up in a dungeon for a certain amount of time will do that to you.

There were so many people apparating and disapparating on the site. Medics were hauling limp bodies onto stretchers, and men and women shrieking at recognized fallen loved ones. Cho pushed through the clusters, eyes trained on the ground, desperately searching. Some of the warriors were lying with their face down in the dirt and filth, and Cho had to turn them around to get a look at their face.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, she found him.

Harry.

Cho flung herself down onto the ground beside him and pulled him onto her lap. "Harry – Harry, _please_…" Smudges of mud and grime blemished his face, brown streaks of dried blood here and there.

Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest when she realized that the messenger had been wrong. Faint, indistinct, and uneven, yes, but it was still there: breaths of life. Harry was still alive! She called out to him, her own breath erratic and ragged. This was her last chance. He was still alive… _Why isn't he responding?_ Unconsciously, she stroked his cheek gently with her fingers. His skin was cold, but she could feel the familiar warmth underneath; the warmth that had always been Harry's.

Harry's eyelids fluttered open with some difficulty.

"Cho?" Harry asked with some disbelief. His strength was waning, fast; his life was ebbing and oozing out of him, Cho could feel it. She craned her neck around, searching for a medic, yet not wanting to leave Harry's side.

"Help! Somebody, Help! _Please!_" Harry's shaking hand reached out to stop her.

"Don't," he whispered. "It's okay… I'm just glad…to see you…one last time." He seemed to have trouble stringing his words together.

Cho couldn't believe it. She _wouldn't_ believe it. No, no, no, Harry was going to pull through. She was _not_ going to lose him like this, in this clichéd ending of '_I love you_'s.

And just as she thought this, Harry murmured, "I love you" as a final good-bye. Somewhere in her brain, Cho was losing it, and giggling humorlessly. She wanted to scream, "How can you love me? I don't deserve a person like you!" She wanted to hurt herself very badly. What was wrong with her? Here, dying, in front of her, was this wonderful man who would never intentionally hurt her in any way, who loved her with all of his heart, and yet, and _yet_, she chose to fall in love with his enemy. Oh, the delicious ironies of it all…

Guilty, self-loathing tears found their way off her cheek. Harry was getting paler and paler. "I love you…" Harry repeated, his eyes already closing. "Do you…?" His voice faded into nothing.

"I –, I lov…oh, Harry, _Harry_, I can't lie to you. Not like this – I can't, for once…_not_ like _this_._ Forgive me, forgive me, please…_" But Harry had already gone, and her gasping pleads went unheard.

-----

After Harry's death, Cho, of course, had many thoughts and emotions to sort out. It was clear that her marriage was not based on unrequited love, but rather desperation and denial. She shouldn't have strung Harry along like that, but on the other hand, Harry was very pleased to marry her; it was what Harry wanted for so long, so in a way, it was right.

But it was so wrong.

Did she love Draco? Her first impulse was to deny it, because she had issues of self-hate to deal with. Maybe she loved him all along, but she wouldn't bring herself to admit it, because she would not _let_ herself be in love with such a character.

Cho knew that confrontation was necessary, yet she was so scared of talking to Draco again. So she procrastinated. She sat at home (Harry's house, but she tried not to think about that) for days on end, debating. Sometimes she would be so sure, and half-way to apparating to Draco, but then Harry would always come to mind, and wracks of guilt would consume her.

She took comfort where she could get it: hugging Harry's possessions to her chest, or breathing in Harry's scent from one of his shirts. However, she could not bring herself to allow visits from her worried friends and well-wishers. She couldn't stand their pitying faces, and rather felt that she deserved this pain...this turmoil.

Some nights she would sink into a frenzy of abomination, cursing the world, resorting to horrible shrieks of blasphemy. But in the end, trembling, she would always curl up in tight ball, her hands clawing at her hair roots, hating herself, feeling dirty and unworthy. She was sick a few times.

And she knew...she knew that it couldn't be put off any longer.

-----

She found him by Harry's tombstone, of all places. He was glaring at it like it held all the secrets in the world, but wouldn't reveal a thing. Cho didn't know _why_ she was even looking for him…but that was a lie. She did have a reason. But that hardly changed anything.

Guilt still clung to her like a foul stench. What did she think she was doing, marrying Harry in the first place when her heart was still elsewhere, as much as she tried to deny it. If Harry's death caused anything other than grief, remorse, and guilt, it was revelation. Her lies to herself were, at last, unwound.

Harry was wonderful; Harry's was considerate. Harry was the paragon of all things sweet, epitome of chivalry. Harry was a hero, so easily adored. It was anyone's guess why Cho's heart insisted on vicious boys who were mean and nasty. Perhaps it was a chronic disease.

"Draco."

"Have you ever hated someone so much you felt like you'd sell your soul just to see him get what he deserved?"

"If you're talking about – "

"Everything that I deserved or wanted, he bested me at. Quidditch, house points…the war. You," he added as an afterthought. "I'd like nothing better than wringing his scrawny neck," Draco spat, a tad childishly. "But he's already dead. How _convenient_. Even in death, he continues to spite me. Bastard," he fumed, as if it was Harry's fault he was dead.

Cho stared at Draco, still staring distastefully at the tombstone. She was surprised he dared come here. Draco, of course, was on the run, evading authorities. The war was over, and the Death Eaters were being thrown in prison, and even exterminated.

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't that my line?" Cho replied.

Draco finally tore his eyes from the polished rock to look at Cho. His eyes were darker than usual. "I expected you to run after what happened last time…or have you come here to slap me again? I find that tends to happen when we cross paths in cemeteries."

When Cho didn't respond, Draco took a few predatory steps forwards, looking a bit frightening with his disheveled and dirty robes and his usual immaculate hair standing up on edges. "I can only think of two reasons of why you're here." He looked amused. "One would be the obvious reason: you've come to yell at me some more about how your life is ruined and how it's somehow all my fault. I know you love to do that. But so far you haven't graced us with your dulcet tones, so I don't think that's it. So we come to reason number two…"

This was the Draco Cho remembered: lucid with sarcasm and venom. Draco took a few more menacing steps toward Cho. "You've thought about what I told you the last time we talked, and you've come to confront me. You've realized…what?" He gave Cho a satirical smile. "It's your cue to start pleading your undying love for me."

"Stop it. Don't make light of it. I do love you. I can't _believe_ I do, but I do. I forgive you for what you did – I'm not saying you chose the smartest path to walk, but that's all over now. I'm ready to give us a second chance."

Draco smiled. "Really?"

Cho's heart was beating madly. She returned his smile, and closed the distance between them. She leaned forward into him, but suddenly, Draco's hands gripped her forearms, shoving her away from him. Cho looked into his face and realized with a sinking heart that Draco's whole demeanor was icy cold. He was no longer smiling, and his body was defensive.

"You're ready? Well, I'm not."

"Draco – "

"Really, Cho, what kind of a person do you think I am? I'm not one to sit around and wait for you to decide whether you love or hate me. Honestly, you _forgive_ me. How very generous of you." Cho's cheeks burned. "I don't owe you a thing," Draco sneered.

"You said that you love me, or have you forgotten? You said it right before you kissed me," Cho countered defiantly.

"That changes nothing."

"Nothing? _Nothing?_ I love you, Draco, and I know you love me, so _what_ is your damage?"

"_I will not be that kind of person to you_!" Draco roared. Pink spots graced his accented cheeks. "You marry Potter, and suddenly he dies, and you _love_ me again? What the hell is the matter with you? I don't deserve that!"

"But I never loved Harry the way I love – "

"_You had a child with him_!" Draco shouted, the utter revulsion apparent on his face making something deep within Cho shatter. "You can't come crawling back to me like this. I won't accept you."

"Can't you give this another chance?" Cho pleaded.

"I'm through with chances. Time after time, I've tried so hard to explain to you. I took you to the Manor after your parents died; I even went to their funeral! _What_ I was thinking, I have no idea. I was a fool. You were in no position to listen."

"But now I understand! I know why you did what you did."

"It's too late."

"Too late? But – "

"It was too late when you married Potter, it was too late when you carried his offspring, and it's certainly too late now that my life is at its end."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm a Death Eater with the whole world after me. You do the math." His anger seemed to have evaporated. He made his way back to Harry's grave. "I'm on the run," he said conversationally, eyes trained on the engraved inscription of HARRY JAMES POTTER.

"I'm on the lam!" And he laughed, a touch hysterically, as if this was a wonderful joke, in danger of being caught. "I guess I have you to thank for that," he said, patting the tombstone, still in good humor.

Draco's swayed a little, threatening to collapse. His hair was rumpled, and on closer inspection, Draco's eyes were dilated. _Was he drunk?_ Probably, Cho decided.

"It all comes back to you, doesn't it? Everything wrong in my life. If you had just died when the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby, life would be very different now."

And then, Draco sank to his knees. Whether it was intentional, or because his legs refused to support him anymore, Cho didn't know. Still talking to the block of stone, he gave it a dazzling smile. "See what I've become?" He asked cheerfully.

Draco hiccupped, a bizarre sight to which Cho would've laughed if situations were different. "I owe it all to you, _mate_." Draco leaned forward and planted a kiss right on the bold print of HARRY. After that, he sobered, and got abruptly to his feet.

"Draco…"

"I'm leaving," he said, all trace of amusement gone.

"Please, talk to me, Draco. I'm sure we can – "

"I'm leaving," he said again, with finality, and turned his back on Cho.

"Wait! Draco, please, think about it! That's all I'm asking. Think, and if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Draco turned his head slightly, and Cho wondered if he still remembered the place they used to meet. "Our spot. Come to our spot. Do you still remember…?"

Draco didn't reply, but apparated away.

-----

Theirs was a love story, and like all love stories, there were romance, mystery, and plentiful thrills of passion and fevered excitement coursing through their veins.

She was in her seventh year, he, sixth, and they were young. She thought them invincible, and their love immortal. It was a time in her life when the edges of reality blurred and mixed with fantasy, to the point where they couldn't be told apart. She dreamed and dreamed, and so believed it would be forever. Looking back upon her earlier years, she thought herself a hopeless fool. But then, she was deluded, caught up in all there was to offer, drunk on the spinning emotions she was experiencing, relishing on her newfound happiness. Dizzy with so much love, she threw her doubts to the wind, and focused her everything on the beauty: infallible and flawless.

Maybe it was cheesy, maybe it was childish and a bit corny, but they had their secret spot. There was a secluded place at the edge of Hogsmeade. It was surrounded by trees and a corner of the lake.

Cho sat there now, a strong wind blowing back her long hair. It felt so good, dangling her feet in the water, staring out at the gently rippling lake. She couldn't help relaxing just a little bit. Closing her eyes, she breathed in the fresh air.

Even if Draco never showed up, she would sit here and wait. What else would she do, and besides, she felt peaceful sitting here.

If she focused just right, Cho could see a laughing, younger Draco sitting on the grass beside her. His hair was tousled by the breeze, and his silver eyes were alive. He was so beautiful; he still _is_ so beautiful.

A rustle of shoes on grass brought Cho out of her reminiscing. She hurriedly twisted around to face her intruder, never once occurring to her that it might be Draco.

Yet it was. Something jolted through her. Shock? Relief? They stared at one another for some time, neither speaking.

"Hi," Draco offered after the prolonged silence.

"Hey," Cho said automatically, and gave Draco a tentative smile.

Draco came to sit beside her, replacing his imaginary self who sat there just moments before.

"Change your mind?"

Draco said nothing, not looking at Cho. He wordlessly stared out onto the lake, and laced his fingers through hers. Cho supposed this was a 'Yes' from him. She followed suit, and silently watched the dancing colors the setting sun was making on the water.

And for the umpteenth time in her life, tears rolled down her cheeks, but this time, she gladly welcomed them.

**A/N: And lo! Behold, my spiffin' eighth chapter is done.  
  
I want to tell you now, all ye suckers-for-happy-endings – the epilogue shall be sad. So if you are the kind of person who wants an ending bright with promises ahead, then stop reading at this chapter.  
  
But for the realists out there, who say, "Bah! Draco is on the run, it cannot end well for this star-crossed couple!" I will tell you that this story is not yet over.  
  
I have also written a one-shot, post-Hogwarts story in which Harry is the main character. It does not relate to Precious Moments at all, but can be found here:   
  
Also, I have acquired a LJ: my username is winterbliss  
Add me as your friend, for I am terribly lonely, and also look for more of my writing on my LJ.  
  
Most importantly of all, REVIEW, because I am a dirty review whore. **


	9. Sky

To my reviewers:

Sailor Star Keeper: Ooh, thanks so much. My Draco…real… that's a big compliment. **–**curtsies –

Xiao-Mao: A million thanks for reading my story.

FSI: You are weird. But I like you.

fairy-lights1: Aw. I'm admired. Heehee. Thanks for sticking with me from the beginning. You're awesome, and I love you.

Artificial Tears: Really? Do you mean that? Wow. I'm blown away. I've been saying this a lot, but thanks, thanks, thanks. I'm happy that I had a chance to share with you this story.

Too Twisted: … "laugh so freaking hard"? Erm, well, this story is kind of a sad, angsty one… Well, I'll assume you're talking about something else, then. Oh, and when I said I needed friends because I am lonely, I meant on my LiveJournal, y'know? Friend me there, if you also have a LJ.

DragonSpirit7037: Yes, it's over. I'm sort of sad to see it go, but most of me is relieved that this is finally over and done for. (Mostly because Draco/Cho doesn't claim my fanfictioning heart anymore) Yes, I suppose Cho will have that little part of her that regrets hurting Harry like she did… And a LJ is a LiveJournal. My online journal, you know? I try to make it really funny… Read it when you have the time! (Also, if you get your own LJ, you can list me as a friend.)

Elektra05: Teehee. Thank you for that demand. However, alas, I probably won't be avidly writing D/C fics anymore. But I will be writing, be sure of that.

LiL-Miz-Chief: Oh, your review touched me right here. – taps heart – I just think it's shoddy work because I really didn't sit and plan this like I ought have. I'm really going to miss all of you… your reviews have giving me such pride and happiness. – swiffle –

Honey Mocha Citrus: It's a problem that I have. I am doomed to forevermore write sad stories. I can only do humor when writing my own life stories (observe, my LiveJournal). And that is only because my life is such a scary, laughable process. I am trying, though. I'm trying hard with more light-hearted romance and parody.

Neverland-Dream: Thinking processes are GOOD. I encourage and applaud them tumultuously. Take long to plan, and your stories will be of great success. That is where I failed, see. I just leapt right in, and I really regret it.

**

* * *

****Author's Notes**: Thank you for sticking through with me for my long journey of fanfiction discovery! This is my first baby, and it will always have a hold in my heart. I have so many things to say, and that is why there is a "Chapter Ten" of author's notes. (Be sure to proceed to the next "chapter" after you read this one.) 

**Chapter Nine  
Sky **

The world lies in chaos. The Dark Side is finally overthrown – but at what cost? Millions of Muggles caught in the crossfire of the Final War perished. A little less than three quarters of the Wizarding population is gone, threatening to die out completely. A would-be valiant triumph is now a fantasy long forgotten.

Somewhere, two lovers lose themselves in each other, forgetting for a moment the ails of their marked days, trying not to regret, to not sit and loathe the what-might-have-beens. With every touch, every kiss, they forgive each other, forgive themselves. They join in warmth, heat, and passion.

Draco's mouth is hot and damp, tracing patterns on Cho's skin. With every nip, lick, kiss, Cho feels a piece of herself return. Draco's impeccably creamy white skin in candlelight makes her self-conscious, but Draco makes her feel loved in every possible way. And there is nothing more wonderful, more pleasurable, than _this_.

In the heat of things, it makes everything seem worth it. It is unbearable…it is so good. It is like before – a homecoming. And when it is over, they lie beside each other, breathless and loved. Draco reaches over and captures Cho's lips in a hot, sticky kiss. It is in these moments that they feel most right, most confident…most tolerant of life. It is bliss, and Cho places her hand on Draco's chest and focuses on nothing else.

----

The last of the Death Eaters were being rounded up and either thrown in prison or executed. Draco Malfoy, himself, was in hiding. They would not let him off easy. Nothing less than the capital punishment would suffice for being in the highest rank of Voldemort's army. The highest form of suffering was reserved for him. Would he receive the Kiss? Would his soul be sucked out by a hooded beast, which once stood alongside him in battle? Perhaps the Light Side had yet to regain control of those monsters, but he did not want to wait to find out. Something must be done.

Draco glanced over at the bed. He frowned as Cho's sleeping form caught his gaze. She was hindering him. Some narrow escapes they had made were too close. Far too close. He gripped the back of a chair tightly. His heart clenched with fear as he recalled the moments when they were just inches away from promised death.

Although he had debated with himself many times, he just couldn't bring himself to let her go. She would be spared, he knew. Not many knew of their relationship. But if she were found aiding the cold-blooded murderer, Draco Malfoy, she would be harshly dealt with as well. Draco had many chances to leave: during the middle of the night when she was asleep, he could've easily slipped away, placing only a note beside her, explaining and apologizing a thousand times.

He could've spared her from his fate, knowing that somewhere she was hating him for abandoning her yet again, cursing him, letting an eternity of tears fall from her face. He could take that. If she was safe, heartbreak was little, so long as she was alive. He would continue on this trek of certain perish alone.

He came close to it – many times. But at the last moment, Draco always saw her pleading face, remembering how she made him swear a hundred times never to desert her again. And he never wanted to. After all, Draco Malfoy was a man of selfish motives. Everyone knows that.

Now was the time they can finally be together. The war was over, Voldemort dead. He can love her freely like never before…if only he wasn't on the run for his life. It's funny how the universe can be so ironically cruel. But it wasn't. Funny, that is.

----

Cho stirred, waking from sleep. Her usual first thought of consciousness – _Oh, no, he's left me_ – clutched her brain. A frantic glance around the room reassured her. "Draco," she murmured, locating him sitting at a desk.

He looked over with weary eyes. She had never seen Draco so tired before. She made her way over to him. "What's wrong?"

It took him a while to respond. "I'm so tired." Taken aback, Cho reached for his hand. Draco never admitted any weakness.

"Of course. You must be…come sleep a little, won't you?"

"No, I'm tired of – of running." Cho pulled on Draco's arm, encouraging him to the bed. He didn't budge, and she gave him a quizzical look. "I'm tired of hiding and being afraid. Afraid for me, and especially you." He closed his eyes and massaged his eyelids. "Time is running out."

Cho, who'd never voiced her own doubts, stayed quiet.

"This is hopeless. We can't run forever." A frustrated annoyance crept in his voice. "It's only a matter of time before they catch us." He looked up at Cho. "You must understand that I would rather _die_ than fall into the hands of the Light Side."

Cho furrowed her eyebrows, fearing the meaning of Draco's words. "What are you saying?" She dreaded his answer.

"When I'm captured, they will torture me…then, probably administer the Kiss. Either that, or good old fashioned beheading. Something to that nature… We can't run forever," he repeated. "They're so close…so close. We are but a hair away from capture."

"So you're going to kill yourself? Commit suicide, is _that_ what you're planning?" Cho said angrily.

"Well I wasn't going to put it so blatantly…" Draco sighed. "We've gone over this before. I don't want to wait for torture. They'll catch me one day, and even if they don't, I'd never rest… I didn't think I had the will to go through with it; I've been too stubborn – that has always been my problem. But I'm a practical person. I see reason."

Draco looked broken – broken but still trying to piece himself together with flimsy glue that kept sliding apart and making a great big mess. He was always so enchanting; he was silver, crystal…he looked so delicate and bright; he was strong, though – he forces himself to be.

Something about him attracted Cho from the start. He was original, unique, and there was no one in the world quite like Draco Malfoy. He was a shining star – never to be ever kept under full containment. And Cho knew he was proud. That same pride was driving him to do what he wouldn't do before.

"I won't give them the satisfaction of catching Draco Malfoy," Draco announced, reinforcing Cho's thoughts. "They're gaining on me…I'm afraid – " Draco whispered, "I'm afraid I won't survive the night."

"Don't say that." Because the words sent cold shivers through Cho's body. _I just got you, I just allowed myself to love you again._ She clasped his hand with her own.

"There is no other option." And his tone was brisk and business-like again, as if he was discussing politics, and strategic moves. Draco's jaw was set.

"Then I will die with you." Cho hated the way those words sounded.

At this, Draco stood up. "No. You will leave me. You can be spared and live your life."

"What life? I'll have none knowing you are dead."

"Stop it. You're stronger than that."

"Draco, I won't lose you again. I'll follow you even to death."

Draco hanged his head in frustration.

"Don't feel guilty. This is my choice…"

Draco's face held a rare emotion, and opened his mouth to say something. He was interrupted by a high-pitched sound.

"What's that?" Cho asked, alarmed.

"It's the protection spell I cast. They're here. We must leave immediately." Draco's voice was taut with fear. He pulled Cho quickly out the door. The night air was freezing, and Cho stepped closer to Draco for warmth.

Draco pulled out a vial and a small dagger from his robes. In the blink of an eye, he had slit a small cut on his wrist with the knife. Cho made a small noise of surprise as he did this. Draco then nimbly let the blood from his wrist drip into the vial filled with a swirling silvery substance. He shook it a few times, and then threw the potion far away from them, where the glass blew apart and released a pale smoke.

Draco grabbed Cho and disapparated.

----

The winds were much stronger here. They had apparated to a tall mountain cliff. Cho could barely see Draco through the darkness, but the looming void of the fall was clear. Her heart raced several kilometers a second. The ferocious wind threatened to blow them both right off the cliff, and what seemed to be a destructive storm was brewing. The thick, ugly clouds were closer than they should be, and constantly moving.

"Draco…what are we doing here?" But she already knew the answer.

Draco's eyes were glassy and wide, like he couldn't believe they were here. He looked younger than fifteen. "I need to ask you one more time to leave me," Draco said directly into Cho's ear over the howling air stream.

"Never," Cho swore, clutching even closer to Draco, determined not to be afraid. And it was here that she was never more sure of anything than this.

"I wish – " Draco swallowed. "I wish it hadn't come to this. This… this goes against everything I believe in."

Cho nodded against his chest, loving him, her body seized up in anticipation. They were breathtakingly close to the edge. They had their arms wrapped around each other, Cho facing the drop. If Draco took one step back… She felt cold and warm at the same time.

"I love you," Draco said softly but fiercely, and somehow, Cho heard him over the screaming gales.

"That's all I ever wanted to hear…" Cho gasped hoarsely. She shut her eyes.

Draco leaned backwards, and then they were riding the wind.

----

The sky was calm, with stars winking closely all around. If someone reached up, they could cup a glowing light in their palm. Swirls of cosmos surrounded, and it was silent…because it seemed sacrilegious to ruin the perfect mystic space. Whorls of white and stardust spiraled prettily in intricate patterns that held all the secrets of the universe. But then, maybe it was all just spinning nonsense. However, everything was beautiful, and flawless, and warm. One could never feel alone.

_I will go down with this ship,  
__And I won't put my hands up and surrender.  
__There will be no white flag above my door.  
__I'm in love…always will be._


	10. Author's Love

I love you all! Thank you for reading this story. It means a lot to me.

Sadly to say, I don't think there will be any more Draco/Cho stories from me. Or at least, not a big, many-chaptered story such as this one. Perhaps, if the mood strikes me, I will sit down and write a one-shot or something in the future.

Why, you ask? Because I have fallen in love with a new ship. It is not Draco/Cho for me anymore. I have discovered the delights of Draco/Harry. Now, for all of you readers disgusted by slash, I beg you to let me have a chance to change your opinion. I think Draco and Harry have always been something fiercely important to each other… and there's no better way to introduce one to the concept than to recommend a story. Maya was my personal turning point: read her Dark Side of Light – it's rather short, or her epic: Underwater Light. The former can be found on her site: triple w. lasairandmaya dot com. (Stupid FFnet won't let us use links) And the latter can be found on FictionAlley. (Schnoogle house, more specifically.)

For more of my writings, of course, the best way is through my LiveJournal. My username is winterbliss (friend me on LJ!)… Read my bio for the url to it. I also have a one-shot posted on FictionAlley about Harry and the war. (Bio for url) My username there is Gwenyth.

I am planning a three-part epic right now. Whether I go through with it or not is the bigger question. It'll be Harry/Draco, though. I hope to plan it out thoroughly before plunging right in, like I plunged shamelessly with this one.

I blame my fallout for Draco/Cho on Order of the Phoenix. And also Maya, with her enticing, heart-wrenching, side-splitting, awe-striking good literature.


End file.
